Remembering What We Wanted To Forget
by carlyrose93
Summary: Yukika Fujiwara was a lonely girl doomed to a life of pain and suffering. Her father beat her ruthlessly for reasons unknown to even her, & her own sister made it her goal to see Yukika miserable. What happens when she befriends a certain Uchiha prodigy?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my beloved OC's, which will be introduced in the next few chapters.

**Introduction**

Itachi: Age 17

_"Hello! Anybody home? Itachi? You here?" Her voice was like melted pearls… _

_"Yukika? I'm in here!" _

_"Oh, there you are!" _

_"What's going on, is something wrong?" _

_"No, Baka! Nothing's wrong! Can't a girl visit the guy she loves every once in a while?"_

Itachi Uchiha woke, finding himself in the somewhat familiar room he'd recently moved into. The walls were a plain white, the floor was a simple blue, and the bed was covered in a soft blue with white sheets underneath it. Since the Akatsuki moved around a lot, Itachi never had much time to get comfortable in one place.

He sighed in a mixture of emotions so great, he seemed to have none at all. "Just a dream."

He rolled over to get a good look at the clock. "Five AM," He declared to the darkness in a hoarse whisper.

Rolling again to lie on his back, Itachi stared at the ceiling. _Somehow, it's not that hard to believe, even after all this time, I still can't let her go,_ he thought sadly,_ Yukika… It's been four years now since we last spoke, and not a single night has gone by without you crossing my mind, at least once_.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As long as he was up that early, he figured he might as well grab a bite to eat. In all honesty, he'd eaten enough for dinner. But when you're in an organization with a number of other men—_hungry_ men—it's better to eat as soon as possible. That is, unless you want to starve. The wasn't even particularly _good _or anything, it was just better than nothing, and if you didn't get there fast, it would be gone. Simple as that.

Itachi (now wearing simple black pajama bottoms and a fishnet T-shirt) walked silently through his bedroom door.

Strolling down the empty white hallways, he couldn't help but think of Yukika. He missed her. She was everything to him; his first friend, _best_ friend, first girlfriend (as juvenile as that sounds), first kiss, first love and so much more. He still loved her. If he saw her now, it would be as if those four long years had never happened. But he knew that, no matter what, he would never look into the soft auburn eyes of his childhood love again. It just wasn't meant to be.

Finally Itachi neared the kitchen. Apparently though he had not been the first to arrive, for inside he could clearly hear the shouting of two men. It wasn't exactly _angry_ shouting; it sounded more like friendly arguing. Well, maybe _friendly_ wasn't the right word, exactly.

He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Though it was most likely due to the fact that he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, his hearing sort of, shut off, temporarily.

He stopped just outside the kitchen door, listening.

The two men continued to bicker: "This argument is pointless," one said flatly, "We have it so much. It's getting a bit old, wouldn't you agree?"

Itachi knew that voice, of course, but he just couldn't seem to place it.

"No I would not agree! There's no way I'm letting you win! Yeah. You know nothing about art!"

Now that voice Itachi knew, it was Deidara. And the other voice was Sasori, of course. Part of Itachi told him he should just turn around, but thinking ahead, as he usually did, he decided it would be better if he didn't starve.

Slowly and hesitantly he walked through the kitchen door, and watched as both men turned to see who the latest person to enter the kitchen was.

"Hey, Itachi, You're up early! Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi replied rudely with a mere 'hn', turned and sat at the nearest table.

Sasori had simply nodded to Itachi. Quite frankly the Uchiha had preferred Sasori's greeting, Deidara was annoying at times.

Most people would feel insulted by Itachi's obvious lack of enthusiasm, especially being in the good mood Deidara was in that morning, but he was used to it. It's not like Itachi was the _only_ person in the Akatsuki that was quiet, vulgar, and easily irritated. In fact, _most_ of them acted that way.

After eating a simple breakfast, Itachi left the kitchen and headed for his room.

Once inside he closed and locked the door. Gradually, he walked over to his dresser, bent down, and reached into the pile of clothes. After a moment of searching, he pulled out a small, black, very bizarre shaped hat. Gently he brought it to his face.

_It still smells like her: like cold roses._ He thought. _Her name really fits. Yukika, my snow flower…_

**End of Introduction**

Hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate a review (good or bad, I don't care, I fully accept constructive criticism)! Be sure to keep a look out for Ch. 1!


	2. From Innocence to Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does... and he rules. I only own my OCs.

**From Innocence to Hatred **

Yukika: Age 5

Itachi: Age 5

Yukika Fujiwara stared sadly down at the small blue flower she held gently in her hands. Sighing she placed it aside with the others she had selected.

Since the moment she had woken up that fateful morning she knew the day would be awful. Even though for her, most days were awful, she knew that, that day would be especially horrible. For that was the day all of the first year girls in the Konohagakure ninja academy went out in the fields to make flower bouquets. Which for her was terrible.

It's not that she was particularly bad at that sort of thing; it's just that, for most girls, that day was one to spend with their friends. Where as, Yukika had none. She had always been labeled as a 'freak', someone to stay away from, and if her peers weren't picking on her, then they were ignoring her.

_I wonder what my sister's up to,_ Yukika thought, staring at the many beautiful flowers in front of her. Yukika and her sister were the same age, and therefore Kumiko, her sister, was also in that field picking flowers. _I hope she's having a good time… _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the snotty and oh-so-familiar voice of Hatsuka Minawa: her personal tormentor.

"Hey loser! You're in my way!"

Hatsuka was the most popular girl in school; everyone loved her… that is _almost_ everyone.

"Hey _loser_, I'm _talking_ to you! Kami, you're such a freak, Fujiwara, its no surprise you don't have any friends," She was angry. That was probably due to the fact that she was being ignored, Hatsuka _loved_ attention. She practically thrived off of it.

Yukika winced. _She's right though; I don't deserve friends… I'm not worth it… A freak like me shouldn't-_

Suddenly, Yukika felt something hit her hard on the back. She whimpered slightly and fell forward into a patch of yellow and white flowers. She looked back and saw Hatsuka smirking as she lowered her foot to the ground, her long blond hair blowing in the wind.

As hard as she tried, Yukika could not find even the slightest hint of shame or regret in her bright blue eyes. Most people wouldn't bother to look, but Yukika couldn't help it, she was determined to find the good in her. She always had been, ever since the first day of school, the first time Hatsuka spoke to her, or rather, the first time she insulted her.

To Hatsuka's left and back a little stood a short girl with curly chestnut-colored hair that fell just above her shoulders, her eyes like pools of melted topaz sparkling in the sun. She was one of Hatsuka's biggest followers: Katsu Takahashi.

Katsu wasn't paying any attention to Yukika though; her eyes were practically glued to Hatsuka, constantly waiting to see what her leader would do. If Hatsuka wanted to leave suddenly, Katsu would follow, or if she decided to befriend Yukika, so would Katsu. No questions asked. Hell, the girl would probably follow her off of a bridge if the situation ever came up.

To Hatsuka's right stood Yukika's sister, Kumiko Fujiwara. She was no doubt the most beautiful of the trio; she had light pink hair that fell just above her waist (tied up in a high pony-tail), big pale blue eyes that were very easy to melt into, and a smile that was so stunningly divine it made Yukika want to cry, simply because she knew she would never be that beautiful.

At that moment though there was not a smile on her sister's lovely face, but a frown as her gray-blue eyes slanted into a glare.

Kumiko was much more independent than Katsu. Also, her beauty granted her higher popularity rank amongst their class, allowing her to take the lead occasionally.

Just then Yukika heard her sensei's raspy voice, "Yukika Fujiwara! Unless you want me to fail you I suggest you stop fooling around!"

Of course she yelled at Yukika instead of Hatsuka. That was most likely due to the fact that Hatsuka's father was one of the richest men in Konoha. He owned a chain of businesses that sold a number of materials, from things as simple as ninja weapons to beautiful sculptures carved by famous artists. Hatsuka really did have it all.

"G-gomen nasai Fuyu-sensei," Yukika replied, just loud enough for her sensei to hear. Fuyu glared at her for a few more moments then turned away to help another student with her bouquet.

Yukika slid her gaze back to the three girls behind her.

"UGH! Kumiko your sister is such a FREAK!" Hatsuka exclaimed, glancing back slightly at the cherry-haired girl, "I can't believe you're related to her!"

"I _know_," Kumiko agreed, "I'm seriously starting to think she's like, retarded or something!"

Hatsuka laughed. She had a horrible laugh, it sounded nasally and much too fake.

Yukika looked sadly at the ground as the other two girls joined in on the laughing. It was then that tears started forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but it was no use, once again, their words had cut too deep. Not wanting to cry in front of them she got up and ran.

Other girls started laughing as Yukika ran past them. Pretty soon almost everyone was laughing.

There were even some boys there, laughing along with them. Their sensei had probably brought them out so he could talk to Fuyu, his new wife. They had gotten married about a month earlier, in October.

As Yukika continued to run, her ears started to ring and the hot tears streaming down her cheeks blinded her.

"Hey freak, what's the rush?"

"Yeah silver where's the fire?"

The shouts behind her faded into more ringing as her legs started to hurt and Yukika could feel herself start to slow.

"Damn! Lookit her go!"

"Yeah, I never knew losers could run that fast!"

She tried her hardest to block out the slanderous words but they always somehow managed to get back in, crushing her mentally. That's when she decided it. She hated them, hated every single thing about each and every one of them. She was tired of trying to find the good; there would never be any. They would always be the same cruel people. She hated them, and she hated Hatsuka most of all.

Her tears turned angry as she ran through the field, converting all of their insults to hate.

She kept on running until…BAM! She ran strait into what felt like a brick wall. She whimpered as she fell backwards and felt her bottom hit the ground.

"GREAT!" she said out loud to herself, still weeping, "could this day possibly _get_ any worse? First, we have to make stupid bouquets, then, Hatsuka starts making fun of me again, and now, I run into a wall? Why can't I learn to watch where I'm going? I'm so stupid!"

She looked up and immediately her face turned a dark red as all her anger melted into embarrassment.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well there they are! My OCs... well some of them, there are probably about two more.

Anyway I hope you liked it! Alerts or even favorites would be nice! Arigato gozaimasu!


	3. Disobedient Pet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... makes me sad... BUT! I do own my lovely OCs... even though in this story, a lot of them are _mean!!! _Poopy! (Please forgive my immaturity, and please enjoy!)

**Disobedient Pet**

Standing before her-a smirk planted on his face and an eyebrow raised-was none other than the academy's heartthrob: Itachi Uchiha. He stared down at her, his coal black eyes fixed on her auburn ones.

Even though Itachi wasn't exactly smiling, he still looked so elegant, standing there, his arms folded neatly across his chest, his shoulder-length black hair swaying gently with the wind.

He was dressed in a plain black T-shirt and gray pants that were folded up at the bottom.

Yukika didn't know what to do, there was nothing she could do but wait for him to yell at her and call her a freak. So she waited and waited, but nothing came.

"Talking to yourself again Fujiwara?"

Hearing Hatsuka's voice was like a needle through her heart as more tears to flowed like tiny rivers down her pale cheeks. She sat there in silence as the laughter of her classmates roared around her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, and once again, she ran.

ooooooo

Walking slowly up the few steps to the front door of her house, Yukika couldn't help but realize how her heart seemed to beat a little bit faster the closer she got.

_Just be good,_ she thought, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

She stepped inside and saw her father sitting in his big blue chair reading the newspaper. He was a handsome man with short black hair and auburn eyes that matched Yukika's.

"Hi daddy, I'm home!" Yukika said happily, waving at her father.

She waited for a reply but nothing came, just silence.

"D-daddy?" She said a little louder.

Nothing.

"Daddy?" She said again, even louder.

Still nothing.

"Daddy, I'm home from school now and I-"

She stopped at the sound of her father growling.

He stood up and stormed over to her, his hand raised in the air, ready to smack her down like a disobedient pet.

"No, daddy! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-"

Suddenly the door opened and Kumiko walked in. Their father stopped and looked at his pink-haired daughter, "Welcome home Kumiko, how was your day?" He asked, lowering his hand.

"It was fun!" she exclaimed, smiling happily at him.

"That's great, I'm glad you had fun!" He replied, smiling back at her.

"What'd you do today?" another voice asked. It was the voice of their mother, Reina.

Yukika looked over and saw her standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, drying her hands on a dull gray rag. She was a beautiful woman with short pink hair and bright blue eyes.

As Kumiko told their parents about the day's events, Yukika quietly made her way down the hall to her bedroom.

Once inside she looked around. It was a small room, the walls were white and the floor was tan. Her bed was in the corner against the wall, it was white with an old yellow bedspread, and a flat hard pillow with a few holes in the pillowcase.

Sighing, she walked over to her yellow nightstand, bent down and grabbed a small black notebook off the top shelf. She grabbed a pen from the top of her dresser, sat on her bed and opened the notebook up to the first clean page. Neatly she wrote:

_November 26_

_Today, in school we made flower boqes, I don't know how to spell that. It wasn't very fun. At the end of the day Hatsuka and her friends started making fun of me again. After a wile I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. But I ended up running into Itachi Uchiha. Yah, I ran INTO him. I was running and I hit him! It was so embareasing (hard word to spell). All the other girls in my class love him, I really don't see why. He doesn't seem all that speshal to me…_

As she began closing her journal...

"YUKIKA!!!" She heard her father's furious yell, followed by loud, angry footsteps. The door swung open as he burst into her room; jaw clenched and glaring. He stomped over to her, raised his hand in the air and smacked her hard across the face.

She cried out in pain when her father's hand hit her soft cheek and again when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the hard floor.

"You, stupid, stupid girl!" her father yelled.

Yukika looked up at him, "I-I'm sorry daddy, for what ever I did, I'm sorry."

"As if you don't know!" He shouted, "I just got a call from your sensei, she said you were goofing around quite a bit today. Do you want them to kick you out of the academy? Is that what you want?"

She shook her head. "N-no"

Growling, he bent down and picked her up by the hair. Yukika had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Or maybe you want them to find out about you. Maybe, you want them to find out what you are so we'll be chased out of the village!"

"No! I don't want that! Daddy I'm sorry, I wont do it again!" She promised as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No, you wont," her father replied calmly, and with that he threw her onto the bed and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Yukika sat there crying quietly to herself until darkness consumed her mind and she drifted off into a deep slumber...

_It was dark, very dark. Not an ounce of light shot through the seemingly endless black. Not only was there darkness, but also… pain. Horrible pain, pain worse than any Yukika had felt before. The back of her head it felt… wet. Not cold… but warm… like someone was dipping just the back of her head into bathwater._

_There was no noise except for a faint ringing. It almost sounded like… shouting… Yukika listened, trying to make out the voices._

_They sounded deep, so they were probably male. There was definitely more than one, and it sounded like they were arguing. One of them sounded very upset, like he was going to cry… or already was._

_Yukika tried to open her eyes… it was hard, they felt very heavy for some reason. Eventually though, they opened, but just barely._

_The world was foggy through her eyes, and it had a sort of red tint to it, like she was looking through blood._

_Yukika couldn't move a single bone in her body and every time she tried to speak, the words would die on her tongue._

_Luckily though, she could see._

_Facing each other in what looked like her family's living room; were her father… and Itachi… at least, she thought it was… No, it was Itachi, but he was… different… older._

_She couldn't see her father that well, but the vision of Itachi was perfectly clear. There wasn't even a foggy glow around him. Itachi's head was bowed as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He looked hurt, not physically but… mentally. Suddenly, he spoke, "You… You unbelievable bastard… You pathetic excuse for a father! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?!"_

_"Get out of my house, you have no right being here."_

_"She's your daughter… She loved you!"_

_"Get out!"_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"NOW!"_

_"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE-"_

_And then… the world went black again._

**End of Ch. 2**

Hope you liked it! I'm sorry to inform all of you that I will probably not be updating for about a week. I'm so sorry! I promise once I get back from my little vacation I'll update a lot! Okay? Also, alerts and favorites! Please and thank you! Reviews too! Thank you for reading!


	4. Neko

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... only Kimimaro... I WISH!!! Sorry for that, it must have seemed awfully random... I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah! I own my OCs… Steal them… and I'll maul you with sporks.

Note: 'neko' means 'cat' in Japanese... in case you didn't know.

**Neko**

Yukika woke the next morning to the sound of a fist on her door and a loud "WAKE UP RETARD!!!" from Kumiko.

Yukika sighed. _She really does hate me, doesn't she?_

Shakily, she sat up and dangled her tiny legs off the bed. She sat there for a few moments, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before she stood and headed for the bathroom.

Yukika frowned as she met her reflection: there was some dried blood in her silver hair and her bottom lip was covered with it. Bruises were scattered over her arms, but very few of them were from the night before. Her frown deepened as she recalled the beating she'd gotten the week before. Not that she _actually remembered_ much of it; she'd been out cold for hours. When she'd woken up she could barely move. Luckily for her, class was canceled that day. She didn't even want to think about having to train in that condition. Shuddering, she headed for the shower.

ooooooo

Half an hour later she stood in the doorway; her oddly-shaped black hat on her head and black arm warmers to cover her wounds. Sighing, she turned and walked out.

Most children would at least give their parents a simple "goodbye" but Yukika knew better than to bother them. Her bruises were proof of that fact.

Stopping in front of her house, she realized she had absolutely no idea how to get to the academy. It was odd; she'd never had to think about it before. Usually, like most of Konoha's shinobi, she knew her way around the village as well as she knew herself. Suddenly though, she felt like she'd never been there in her life.

_Oh!_ _I'm so stupid!_ She thought._ Sister's right, I _am_ a retard. _She paused, thinking. _Uh, umm, let's see, I think it's this way._ She pointed left. _Yeah it's this way!_ She quickly turned and ran in said direction.

_Sister hates me, Hatsuka hates me, _I_ hate me, and I don't even know why. _Yukika had been walking for a while now and the silence seemed to leave room for tears and unwelcome thoughts. _But I _do_ know why daddy hates me, it's because of these stupid, ugly- _She sighed for the third time that morning. _I shouldn't think about it so much. I should be happy! Everyone else is happy… _

_It's a beautiful day;_ _the sky is so pretty and blue,_ Yukika thought in an attempt to fend off the unwanted thoughts. Looking up, she thought about how truly wonderful the sky was. Even when it wasn't blue it was so beautiful… and free. She wished she could be like that. She wished she didn't have to worry about her father and sister, or Hatsuka and Katsu, or why everyone hated her.

She breathed in deeply as a soft breeze danced by, closing her eyes in bliss.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach, startling her. She opened her eyes and see Itachi Uchiha standing before her once again. Except this time, his expression reeked of boredom.

She blinked.

He was doing it again. He was the only person she knew that looked straight into her eyes like that. Everyone else seemed uncomfortable around her, though most of them had no idea why.

Itachi sighed heavily and said, "You're very talented when it comes to running into me." At first Yukika thought he was making fun of her. She hung her head, waiting for the insults.

Nothing came.

She looked up, expecting to see a smirk, but he just looked bored. Not angry, not smug, not amused, just _bored_. She was amazed. Nothing like this had ever happened.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, "You alright there, Yukika?"

She blinked again, realizing she'd been staring.

"I-I'm sorry" She bowed slightly, showing him she meant it.

"Whatever"

His voice was low for his age, she wondered if that was because his father had a very deep voice or if maybe he was _trying_ to sound like that. She giggled at the thought of Itachi Uchiha trying to sound tough.

"What's so funny?" he asked, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

She stopped laughing.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?"

"Uh, um, I- um, N-nothing is f-funny, Itachi-san. I-I apologize," she managed to stutter out. He merely shrugged.

"W-well, I need to go so if y-you d-don't mind I-," She trailed off, looking past him.

"As you wish," He said, moving out of Yukika's way. "but, may I ask where you are going?"

"T-to the academy," she replied timidly.

He laughed and pointed in the direction _he_ was going, "Yukika, the academy is this way."

She blushed. "O-oh."

He held out his hand, "C'mon, I know a short-cut."

ooooooo

"Why do you let them tease you like that?" Itachi asked: evaporating the fog-like silence they'd been walking through for the past five minutes.

Yukika practically jumped at the sound of his voice, "W-who?"

He frowned, "You know who."

She hung her head.

"I'm weak."

"Only if you let them do that," he argued, "which you shouldn't." Yukika looked up, "I-it's just that, I'll-I'll get in trouble!"

He sighed, obviously not believing her. "We're here."

She nodded once, and then turned to walk inside.

He grabbed her wrist gently before she could leave, luckily, he didn't see her wince when his fingers brushed across a bruise.

"Yukika would you…do you want to eat lunch with me today?"

Despite the pain, she beamed, "Really? You want to eat lunch with me?" He smiled a genuine smile and she grinned in return.

"I'd love to!"

"Great," He said, "I'll see you then. Let's meet right here okay?"

She nodded, and with that, both went to class.

ooooooo

_Come on. Come on! So close! Come on!!!_ Yukika's mind screamed as she stared at the clock, waiting for the minute hand to hit 12.

She looked at Fuyu-sensei, and Fuyu looked at the clock, "Alright kids I'll see you after lunch!"

Yukika grinned and ran out, ignoring the offensive whispers behind her.

Outside the building, Yukika waited.

"Oh I knew it!" she whimpered after she'd waited for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, "He wouldn't want to eat lunch with me! I'm so stupid!"

"Wow, I think she's finally getting it!"

She looked to see her sister standing a few feet away with Hatsuka and Katsu behind her. Yukika looked down as the three girls laughed. Hatsuka smirked and moved towards her. She stood in front of the poor girl for a moment before kicking her in the stomach.

Yukika clutched her torso but remained silent, knowing that any noise would provoke them. Just like sharks. Just like hungry, vicious, sharks.

Suddenly a kunai flew past Hatsuka's head, slicing off a piece of her hair.

"You really have nothing better to do, do you Hatsuka?"

Yukika looked up to see Itachi standing behind Hatsuka.

"I-Itachi!"

Hatsuka whirled around to face the boy, "Oh! Hi Itachi-kun!"

He didn't answer.

Yukika noticed Katsu looking at him timidly, her cheeks a light pink. Kumiko stared at Itachi as well, turning for just a moment to glare at Katsu. Katsu looked away.

Hatsuka spoke again, "So Itachi," He stared at her blankly. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to-"

"Save it. " He interrupted sternly, holding up his hand.

"Oh. I… umm. Okay."

Itachi then turned, his eyes locking with Yukika's. She blinked rapidly, feeling her stomach flutter.

"Come on, let's go."

She nodded and eagerly followed, leaving Hatsuka, Katsu, and Kumiko behind.

ooooooo

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Yukika sat in her little room, scribbling in her journal.

_November 27 _

_I can't believe it! I have a friend. Itachi Uchiha. I've never been so happy! We ate lunch together and he told me that, if I wanted, he could help keep Hatsuka and everyone else from teasing me! I'm so happy. I can't wait to see him again! He always seemed so quiet and meen, but he's not meen at all! He is sort of quiet, but he's actuly pretty nice! He also told me about how his mom had a baby a few months ago, and how he's really exited to be a big brother. His baby brother's name is Sasuke. I'm gonna go over there tomarrow and see him! I'm so happy!_

She giggled quietly as she wrote the words.

Smiling to herself, she closed the notebook and headed for the bathroom. She stopped when she saw her reflection; it looked… odd, for some reason. Yukika stood there a moment, watching her smile fade as she realized _why_ her reflection looked so strange.

Everything was exactly how it should be. It's not like she hadn't seen them before, she just wasn't used to it. Pale skin, auburn eyes, silver hair, and a pair of small pointy cat ears sticking out from the top of her head. She blinked slowly.

"I guess I… forgot my hat…"

She turned around and walked back to her room, determined to fix her reflection.

**End of Chapter 3**

So you finally know. Yukika's a neko-yokai (cat-demon).

The next few chapters Yukika and Itachi will be eight. That won't last long though. After that they're going to jump to 13 and it'll stay like that for a while.

I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Arigato!

If you want to see pictures of Yukika... follow the instructions lol. Sorry, this is as easy as I could make it.

(add in http://) www(period)quizilla(period)com(slash)users(slash)carlyrose93(slash)album(slash)

There are pics of her when she's five, eight, and 17 (13 wouln't work waaa!) You don't need to go into any folders to see them they're right at the bottom of the page. The eyes may be a bit off in some of the pictures but just ignore that. Also I DID NOT draw the pictures... I found them on the internet. I give thanks to whoever _did_ draw them.

Once again, thanks for reading!


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto-kun. Me wishes me did though! Me love me OC's so please don't steal!!! Me _love _you! (What is _wrong_ with me?)

**Truth**

Yukika: Age 8

Itachi: Age 8

Yukika Fujiwara giggled silently as she tiptoed towards her target. _I think I'm gonna get him this time, he'll be so surprised! _She thought, grinning.

Itachi Uchiha sat in the grassy training field, a book in one hand and a kunai in the other.

Yukika stopped a few feet behind him. _I wonder what he's reading. Whatever it is it must be pretty interesting. It's not like him to drop his guard. _Shrugging it off she crouched, ready to pounce.

She waited a few seconds before springing herself through the air at the young genin.

"Gotcha!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi just sat there motionless, still reading his book.

"Aww! You weren't surprised at all!"

He shrugged.

"You're no fun!"

"You really thought you could sneak up on me?"

"Well… I dunno. You seemed so interested in that book I thought maybe you wouldn't hear me."

"Didn't you try this same exact thing last week?"

"…"

"I was reading that book on taijutsu… remember? I was sitting on that bench across from the ramen shop and you tried to scare me that same exact way."

"… I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Yukika burst out laughing, turning herself around and falling onto Itachi's lap. He smiled down at her.

"So you been doin' this all day or what?"

He shrugged.

She giggled.

"The sky's pretty today, _really_ pretty. There are lotsa birds out too."

He closed his book and looked up. "It looks the same as it always does."

"You know, you're pretty clueless, even though you're a _prodigy_ and all."

He rolled his eyes.

"I mean it! _Look!_" Sitting up, she took his head and tilted it back up towards the sky. "The clouds are fluffier than usual and you _never_ see that many birds at one time! Plus it's a little purple since the sun is setting!"

He rolled his eyes again. "It's the _sky_ Yukika. It's really not that amazing. And it turns purple every time the sun sets."

"You're hopeless!"

"Hmm…" He looked around for a moment, then sighed and dropped his kunai back into its pouch.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She reached into her pocket, digging out a small chain necklace. It was in the shape of little ovals linked together.

"What's that?" He asked, eyeing the jewelry suspiciously.

"It's your present silly!"

"My… present…?"

"Yup!"

"What for?"

Yukika giggled, leaning forward to clasp Itachi's gift around his neck. "Well, I heard from a certain someone that 'Young Master Itachi' has just mastered his sharingan." She winked and leaned back. "It looks good on you!"

"You didn't have to get me anything…" He insisted quietly, "Besides, you already got me a present for graduating last year."

She shrugged. "So, I wanted to get you _another_ present! Big deal! Like I said, clueless!! Who doesn't like presents!?"

"I never said I didn't like it…"

"You never said you _did_ either."

"…I do."

"Really!?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" She jumped on Itachi, knocking him to the ground. He simply smiled. Yukika grinned ear-to-ear and snuggled into his chest.

"Yukika?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… How are things going at the academy now that I'm… no longer a student?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She giggled. "Are you asking me if the teachers miss you? Or maybe you wanna know how you're fangirls are doing." She couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on his face.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

He sighed. "Are Hatsuka and the others bothering you now that I'm… not around?"

She paused before answering, "N-no. I-it's fine… R-really!" She put on her most reassuring smile, hoping to convince him. He did not look convinced.

He sighed again. "You're stuttering, you only do that when you're nervous. They haven't stopped?" She shook her head. Once again, he sighed. This time though, it came out more like a growl than a sigh.

Itachi looked to the side, attempting to hide the worried look he couldn't hold back.

Yukika blinked as she saw that look. She smiled. How could she not? He was worried about her. Not only that, he was so worried that he couldn't even keep his composure.

Out of the corner of his eye Itachi saw his silver-haired friend grinning. He turned his head slowly to look at her. "Nani?" She giggled and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that-"

"Itachi!" Yukika recognized the voice as belonging to Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's mother.

Itachi looked up.

"Dinner!"

He looked at Yukika, "I suppose I must go."

She nodded.

"Will you… be alright?"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, I promise I'll stay right here!"

He hesitated.

"Go!" She urged, a laughing tone to her soft voice.

He nodded slowly.

"Itachi!!!" Mikoto again.

"Coming…!" He left, watching over his shoulder as Yukika cheerfully waved "goodbye".

ooooooo

Yukika sighed. _He's not coming back…_She thought sadly. She stood up, her eyes droopy with fatigue. For hours she'd been sitting in that field, waiting for Itachi's return.

She looked at the sky, suddenly realizing it was dark. The stars were beautiful. She smiled, but it didn't last long. The utter feeling of rejection was a heavy load on her heart, and before she knew it, the tears were spilling over, cascading down her face. _Maybe Itachi is finally starting to hate me… Maybe he's finally realized why everyone else hates me. _She sobbed._ It's because I'm different. There's just something about me that scares them away. They don't know what it is, but that doesn't change the fact that it's there. _She fell to the ground, weeping.

"I hate these stupid things!" Her hands flew up, grabbing her ears through her hat.

"What things?"

She jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"Yukika? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She said nothing.

"Yukika?" She heard him take a step closer. "Are… Are you alright?"

She tried to answer, but she couldn't. No words would leave her lips. The silence was almost deadly. In the silence, she made a quick decision. She was tired of hiding it.

"Yukika you're… You're scaring me. What's wrong? Say something!" He was practically screaming now.

She rose, turning to face him, but keeping her eyes carefully on the ground. Then, gently, without a word, Yukika removed the hat from her head.

"Yuki-" He fell silent as his gaze rested upon her tiny silver ears.

She couldn't bear to look at him. She was too afraid of what she might see in his onyx eyes. A million thoughts were racing through her mind, a million different ways that moment could end. Itachi could run. He could scream, he could faint, he could yell at her, laugh at her, or even hit her. Yes, maybe _that _was what he would do. After all, her father was the only one that knew about her, and that's what _he_ did. So why would Itachi be any different?

She braced herself for the pain. Knowing it would came, but not knowing when. The tears were still pouring out, soaking her cheeks and making with shiver in the cool night wind.

Finally, after so much silence, Itachi spoke, "Yukika." The way he said it, it almost sounded like he was scolding her. At the same time though, he sounded relieved.

Yukika's cat-like eyes glowed in the darkness as her head tilted up to look at him. His eyes were closed, his posture was relaxed, and his face… It was… he… he was…

He was smiling.

Her mouth fell open as he began to walk. He stopped directly in front of her, leaning in and softly pressing his lips to her forehead. He held them there for a moment before pulling back.

She was so surprised that, for an instant, her face forgot to blush.

Itachi laughed softly, and all she could do was blink.

He stroked her ears soothingly. It felt odd having someone else touch them: odd but nice, and calming in a way. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, neither one wanting to move.

"You thought I would hate you. Am I right?"

She nodded, still dazed from his petting.

"So… You're… a…?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I really don't know what I am. All I know is I've had these for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm."

"You really don't mind?"

He smiled. "You'll always be Yukika. As long as that's true, I don't care what you are." He shrugged as if it were obvious.

She grinned. "You're so sweet Ita-kun."

"…Ita-kun…?"

"It's your new nick-name!"

"…Nick-name?"

"Yup! I thought it up while I was waiting for you in the field! Do you like it?"

"About that... I'm sorry I never came back... My mom wouldn't let me back out. I never thought you'd wait for me that long."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I understand." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you like it or not?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a no?"

He rolled his eyes.

"_Well_?"

"It's fine. I don't mind it."

"Yay!"

He chuckled. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Yukika froze. "I-I don't wanna go home." He stared at her, his expression confused.

"What do mean you-?"

"I just don't!" She shouted, interrupting him.

"…"

"I… I wanna go back to your house."

"I don't think my parents will-"

"Then I'll sleep here."

"Yukika… is this… Does this have to do with Kumiko?"

She considered telling him the truth, but thought better of it and nodded instead.

"Don't worry Yukika, I wont let her hurt you."

She sighed happily, changing his words to further comfort herself. _"Don't worry Yukika, I wont let him hurt you."_ She smiled at the alteration of his promise. "Okay." He smiled back and took her hand in his. They spoke quietly as they walked.

"You know… now that _I_ have a nick name, I think you need one."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Sure why not? It's only fair. Plus, I think I have the perfect nick-name for you."

"What's that?"

"Koneko, my little Koneko."

**End Chapter 4**

So there you have it! lol You may have noticed that Itachi actually _does_ wear that necklace in the show. I always wondered where it came from so I figured I'd give it a background story. Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! (By the way, 'koneko' means 'kitten')


	6. Storm

Disclaimer: (Okay I'm gonna be serious this time) Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not claim to own it in any way. I own my OCs and my story but nothing else.

**Storm**

"MMM!!! _Yummy_! Itachi, your mom's food is so _good_!" Yukika exclaimed after taking another bite of the boxed lunch Mikoto had packed for them.

Itachi shrugged. "I guess… But I still think it's weird that she decided you and I should have a picnic all of a sudden."

It had been weeks since Itachi had learned Yukika's secret, and so far, not much had changed between the two. Yukika prayed it would stay that way.

"How is that weird? I wish my mom would suddenly pack me boxed lunches and tell me to go have a picnic."

He laughed. "What's with your parents anyway? You never talk about them, and come to think of it, I've yet to meet either one. Why don't you ever invite me over to _your_ house?"

"Well… my parents are busy a lot! I just don't want to disturb them." The statement was true enough, but that's not why she had never invited him over. She cringed at the image of her father's fist slamming into her stomach. The memory was surprisingly recent. It was from a few nights before. He'd happened to catch her without her hat on and beat her out of pure detestation.

She flinched again as the image altered itself, making Itachi the one in pain. His voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Alright then… I suppose I could live with that." He said slowly, only partially believing her.

Yukika started to reply but was interrupted by shouting in the distance.

"Hey Kumiko! You seen Katsu anywhere?"

"I think she's sick today."

Yukika didn't need to think twice about who's voices those were, nor did she need to think about why she had gotten up and was now walking out of the once peaceful field.

"Yukika, wait!" It was Itachi of course. He was coming up behind her, his black bag slung over his shoulder. "Don't worry about them. They won't do anything while I'm around. I'll never let them hurt you."

She turned slowly to look into his coal-black eyes. In them she saw honesty and knew he could see fear in hers. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She blushed and all her worries were forgotten.

Itachi pulled back and smiled. "Trust me."

"I do."

"Completely?"

She nodded.

Itachi looked to his left abruptly. Yukika turned as well.

She bit her lip as Hatsuka Minawa strolled towards her. There was a devious smirk plastered across the girl's pretty face.

Pretty.

And that's all it was, just pretty. At least, that's all you could _call_ it when she was standing next to Kumiko.

Yukika cowered behind Itachi. She knew it was pathetic, but she didn't care. What else could she do? Protect herself? _Yeah that'll happen. _She resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of it.

Hatsuka slid her gaze from Yukika to Itachi. The smirk vanished and was replaced by a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hey Itachi, long time no see." She winked at the boy.

He scoffed but said nothing.

"It's been so lonely without you this past year."

Itachi continued to glower while Yukika recoiled under her sister's cobalt glare. Kumiko had been staring at her since the moment she stepped foot on the grassy field. Her eyes were so full of hate. Yukika felt herself tremble against Itachi.

His body entire stiffened and his jaw clenched.

Yukika looked up to see his eyes now locked with Kumiko's. As hateful as Kumiko had seemed before, it was nothing compared to the complete loathing that now rested in Itachi's eyes. It was so strong Yukika could almost touch it.

Kumiko cleared her throat delicately and slid her eyes back to her sister. "Yukika," She said matter-of-factly, "Father says he wants to see you."

Yukika blinked. "R-Really?"

Kumiko nodded. "He says he's got a surprise for you."

Hatsuka snickered next to Kumiko.

Yukika glanced back and forth from Itachi to her sister. "I-I… umm."

Kumiko tilted her head to the side. "Well? You don't want to keep him waiting." She threw a sideways glance at Hatsuka. "You wouldn't want to make him mad… Would you?"

Yukika winced. "N-No… T-That would be…"

Kumiko nodded, "Go on then. Hatsuka will walk you home, and I'll make sure _Itachi_ gets home okay."

Hatsuka whirled around to face Kumiko, anger written fiercely across her face. "WHAT?" Her voice came out as if she'd swallowed glass. It was hoarse, and very loud.

Kumiko stared defiantly at Hatsuka as she calmly overthrew her. It was like she was daring her to do something about it, daring her to protest. She held that look for a moment before turning back to Yukika. "So Yukika, go now. Father is-"

"No! I… I don't believe you!" Yukika shouted at Kumiko, but she just laughed. "You c-can't tell me what to d-do. S-Stop laughing!" As hard as she tried to stand up for herself, it never worked… It never had, no matter how many times she'd tried.

Kumiko's laughter grew louder as Yukika spoke. "I-I-I…"

"You what? You want me to stop?" She laughed louder.

"Leave…" The words were no more than a whisper, but Kumiko still heard. She laughed even louder.

Yukika could feel her rage building. She wanted to scream. She wanted to _hit_ something, _anything_. But most of all, she wanted to kill… She wanted to kill Kumiko. The realization of that fact shut her off completely. She fell to the ground, sobbing. "Go away Kumiko!!!"

Kumiko sauntered over to Yukika. She smiled at Itachi before reaching down to grab her crying sister.

Just before her hand made contact with Yukika, Itachi snatched Kumiko's wrist. "Do _not_ touch her." The words sounded like a growl as they left his lips. Kumiko struggled to get out of his tight grasp but failed. At the last minute he let go and she fell to the ground. Her eyes blinked on impact, and when they opened, Itachi was gone, along with her sister.

ooooooo

Yukika sighed as Itachi stroked her ears. A soft cold wind blew through the forest, causing her to shiver as it hit her tear-streaked face.

"We should get going." Itachi said quietly. "I think a storm is coming."

It had been hours since they'd left Hatsuka and Kumiko, but for some reason Yukika could not stop crying. Though she was no longer angry, or even sad at this point the tears kept coming.

"I wanna stay." She replied, equally silent.

"I don't think that's the best idea Yukika."

"I don't want to go home like this. I wanna stay with you!"

For a while he said nothing. Finally he sighed and said, "Yosh, let's go."

She blinked. "Go… where?"

"To my house."

Yukika grinned and Itachi couldn't help but smile back.

ooooooo

Yukika watched happily as Mikoto Uchiha ran frantically around her home. "Oh, I picked a great day to wash towels." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

It had started to pour almost immediately after Yukika and Itachi had left the forest. So by the time they got to Itachi's house, they were both soaking wet.

Itachi sighed and dumped his bag on the floor by the doorway. In the distance Yukika heard his mother give a triumphant, "Yes!" Itachi looked at Yukika, rolling his eyes at his mother's exclamation.

She giggled as Mikoto ran back in, balancing several towels on her arms. She instantly got down to her knees, rubbing one towel over Itachi and another on Yukika.

"Okaa-san, we can do it ourselves you know."

Mikoto paused, a surprised look on her face. Then suddenly, she smiled. "You're right. Here." She set the towels on the floor and left the room.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Itachi said after a moment of silence. He exited the room, leaving Yukika alone in the quiet.

She sighed and rubbed more of the moisture from her hair.

A few minutes later, Itachi returned carrying a pile of black cloth in his hands. "You can change into these." He said, gesturing to what she assumed were his clothes. She nodded as he placed them in her hands. "Okay."

He led her to the bathroom, reaching up to pet her ears before heading toward his family's living room. She giggled and closed the door.

Reaching for Itachi's shirt she began to change.

ooooooo

"Oh no…" Yukika grimaced as she looked down at her bare arms. She felt a pang of terror course through her veins. _What am I gonna do? Oh no… No, no, no. _Her breathing became heavy and all the blood rushed from her face.

She had finished changing only to realize that Itachi had given her a t-shirt. Her battered arms were now exposed, leaving her to feel unbelievably vulnerable.

Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself enough to think of a solution. Her eyes scanned the room for something that could hide her bruises.

Yukika breathed a sigh of relief as her auburn orbs rested upon a roll of bandages. _Lots of shinobi wear bandages, so it wont even seem that odd!_

She smiled and began to wrap her arms in white.

ooooooo

Hours later the storm went on, darkening the sky with its fury. Yukika sat next to Itachi, watching the credits for the movie they'd just finished roll down the television screen.

Yukika could hear Itachi's parents in the kitchen, talking quietly about something.

"Onii-san?"

Yukika turned to see a three-year-old Sasuke standing in the doorway. His black eyes were wide as they roamed innocently over the room. They stopped on her and a huge grin broke out across his face. "Hi Yukika-chan!"

She smiled. "Hey there Sasuke."

He trotted over and sat on the couch. "Watcha watchin'?"

"The movie's over now, but we can watch something else."

"Okay."

Itachi's eyebrow raised as her regarded his younger brother. "Shouldn't you be napping, Sasuke?"

The little Uchiha shook his head superiorly. "Nope. 'Naps over."

Yukika giggled and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"So what do you wanna watch Sasuke-chan?" Yukika asked the little boy. He put a finger to his lips and gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Uhh, I dunno." He laughed sheepishly. She smiled and looked at Itachi. "What do _you_ wanna watch Ita-kun?"

Sasuke laughed. "'Ita-kun'? That's funny!" Itachi glared at his brother, but Sasuke just kept laughing.

"I really don't care what we watch, it's up to you… Koneko-chan." Itachi teased charmingly.

Yukika blushed.

"Koneko…-chan?" Sasuke looked back and forth between Yukika and Itachi. "Why'd you call her that Onii-san? Yukika-chan's not a kitty." Itachi laughed slightly. "It's just a joke Sasuke, you wouldn't get it."

He thought about this for a moment before saying, "Oh! Okay then!" Then he got up and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels quickly. "Ooo! Ooo! Let's watch this!" He exclaimed, dropping the remote and staring intently at the screen.

Yukika laughed and leaned back on the couch. _I hope things will always be like this for Itachi and me… _Without realizing it she fell sideways, leaning her head against Itachi's shoulder. _I wouldn't want… a single thing to change. _Closing her eyes she felt sleep begin to eat away at the edges of her mind.

ooooooo

"_Hey Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" It was a girl speaking, but the voice was unfamiliar to Yukika. _

_It was dark again, exactly like it was at the beginning of all her dreams, just that endless black. _

_She blinked her eyes open, which after years of practicing was not that hard to do. _

_The world was hazy, as usual._

_In front of her stood three people, all wearing Konoha hitai-ate. One was a girl with long pink hair and very green eyes wearing a red dress. Another was a boy with spiky blond hair and cobalt blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit. The third was Sasuke. He looked older though, much older. She only recognized him by his hair and eyes, both raven black. _

_The two boys stood facing each other, Sasuke smirking and the other boy frowning. _

"_UGH! I'M TIRED OF YOU ACTING ALL COOL!!!" The blond exclaimed, his rough voice rising above the village. "You think you're such a big shot!" _

"_You're such a loser Naruto. It's not my fault you keep screwing up."_

"_Fighting again I see." The smooth voice came from behind her this time. _

_She turned to see a man standing next to her. His hair was as silver as hers and stood strait up in the air. He wore a mask that covered most of his face and his hitai-ate covered one of his eyes, the uncovered one was black._

_She felt her dream-self nod in response. _

_The man sighed. "Always fighting, those two. When will it end?"_

_It was her who spoke this time. "Maybe when they're older, and more matured."_

"_Matured? Naruto? You're out of your mind."_

_She found herself laughing, though she didn't get the joke. "I guess so, but you never know. Maybe Sasuke'll start rubbing off on him." _

_Both laughed at that comment. "I doubt that. Maybe _Naruto_ will start rubbing off on _Sasuke_." _

"_Oh I'd like to see that!" _

"_Though, I don't think Sasuke will ever be the same. At least not for a very long time, considering what happened to him."_

"…_What?"_

"_You know, with his brother, Itachi Uchi-" _

_Abruptly, the world went black._

**End of Chapter 5**

I hope you liked chapter five! Please review! Arigato!

Time for a Japanese lesson (only if you need it):

Kami-God

Yosh-Alright or Okay

Okaa-san-Mother (When you're speaking to her)

Onii-san-Brother (When you're speaking to him)

I think that's about it... any questions? lol I should be a teacher! Keehee


	7. Aishiteru

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own beloved Naruto. That honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I may not own dear Naruto, or Itachi, or Sasuke, but I do own my lovely OCs. And I beg of you, please, please, do not take them away from me! (Sobs dramatically)

Aishiteru - I love you

**Aishiteru**

"_To them we are sins that are defined by our claws, and we feel but three things; hate, rage, and the need to kill."_

ooooooo

_Blood was everywhere and still there was not enough to satisfy her lust. Not a single humane thought ran through her mind as she massacred hundreds. _

_The world was red with spots of pale: the blood and limbs of her victims. _

_She stood in the silence, listening. Footsteps, almost inaudible to even her ears, were tapping behind her. Sniffing the air she confirmed her suspicion._ Human. _She_ _thought with morbid delight._

_She spun around and without even looking; she slashed him to pieces. Cackling, she turned to face her dieing prey, only to freeze in complete terror. _

_Tears stung her eyes and blinded her of everything but him. He who was still smiling at her, even in his last few moments of life. _

"**_I-Itachi!?_**_"_

_Itachi closed the eyes that would never again reopen and the world went black._

Yukika Age: 13

Itachi Age: 13

Yukika Fujiwara yawned as the first rays of sunlight swept through her tiny bedroom window.

Most people, after having such a graphic dream, would not wake up in that state of peace. But after having that same horrible dream about a thousand times over, she'd begun to build a resistance to the panic and dread that followed it.

Sitting up, she reached out to grab her black, lacy headband. It had been a present from Itachi for her last birthday. She smiled and fingered the fabric before slipping it over her cat-like ears.

After brushing her teeth and hair (now down to her lower back) she headed for her closet. For what seemed like hours she stood there, debating silently on what to wear.

Finally she shrugged and threw on a black skirt and tank top. She put on some eyeliner before slipping on her favorite knee high black combat boots and heading out the door.

She skipped down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the odd looks she received in the process.

Yukika had been tripped so many times in her lifetime that she'd learned to sense it coming even with her eyes closed: a boy walked past her and stuck his foot out. He smirked as if he knew what was coming.

At the last moment Yukika flipped over the boy, landing gracefully on her feet. "Whoop! That was a close one!" She exclaimed cheerfully, feigning ignorance. The boy stared at her in awe before glowering and calling her a freak. She simply winked and skipped off.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

Usually Yukika ignored the gossip that drifted around Konoha like a plague, but at the mention of her best friend's name… How could she resist?

Her cat ears twitched under her headband, straining to hear more as the two women continued to spread their rumors.

"What about him?"

"I heard from his mother that he was just promoted to ANBU _captain_!"

"… You're totally lying."

"No I'm serious! His mother told me it happened about a week ago."

"Wow."

Yukika's jaw dropped. _No way!_ _He… He got promoted!? _Without thinking, she blurted out, "Why didn't he tell me!?"

The women looked at her, both with confused looks on their faces. Those looks quickly turned to disgust as they recognized the girl standing before them.

"Oh, it's you. You're Itachi's little girl-friend." One woman said while the other scoffed.

"I am _not_ his girl-friend." She insisted playfully, sticking her nose in the air.

The other woman spoke this time, "You really need to grow up. And if _you're_ not his lover, then make room for someone else."

Yukika resisted the urge to say, "What, you mean _you_?" and instead twisted her head to the side, muttering, "Yeah, whatever you say bitch."

"What was that?"

"Uhh… I said, 'aww man I got an itch.'" She grinned at the two. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a weasel to catch!" Yukika ran off leaving the snobby women in the dust.

ooooooo

"Oi, nii-san?"

Itachi Uchiha breathed in deeply as the morning air caressed his face through the kitchen window. "What is it Sasuke?"

"What are you doing?"

He looked down at his younger brother. "I'm listening."

"For what…?"

"Shh…" He closed his eyes again.

From down the street he could hear footsteps. They were rapid; meaning whoever made them was running. They were also very loud, too clunky to be made by any shinobi.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked across the table at his mother and father. "May I be excused?" He asked politely out of habit.

"For what?" His mother asked. His father started to say something but he never got the chance to finish.

"ITACHI UCHIHA! YOU BETTER HAVE A **DAMN** GOOD REASON FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR PROMOTION!"

"That's what." He said, answering his mother's question.

Mikoto stared at him, a shocked but disappointed expression on her pleasant face. "You didn't tell her?"

He shook his head.

"Good luck kid." His father muttered sarcastically while Sasuke laughed.

"Nii-san's in trouble!"

Itachi simply rolled his eyes once again and left, bracing himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. And sure enough, as soon as he stepped foot outside, it started.

Yukika stomped over to him and slammed her fist into his arm.

Truth be told he could've _easily_ blocked the punch, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not to mention it would only fuel her anger.

He just rubbed his arm slightly and looked away.

"You jerk! I cannot _believe_ you didn't tell me!!!"

Itachi scratched the back of his head.

"I mean; it's not like you never got a chance to! You could've easily said something! You could've called even!!! Were you planning on telling me at _all_?"

He was silent, looking away as he tried to hide the guilt he knew was written all over his face.

"Well?"

"I should've known you would find out eventually."

She punched him again. "YOU REALLY WEREN'T GONNA TELL ME?!"

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah well," She turned around and crossed her arms. "I don't forgive you."

He fought the urge to smile. "You will."

"Nuh uh!"

Laughing soundlessly, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Yukika's waist. She grumbled something unintelligible and leaned back against him.

ooooooo

"I'm still mad at you y'know." Yukika said stubbornly as she and Itachi strolled down Konoha's bustling streets, hours after their previous fight.

"I know." He replied, fighting an amused smile.

"I do forgive you though."

"I knew you would."

"Don't make me punch you again."

He chuckled slightly.

"Mr. I know everything there is to know."

"I do."

She punched him.

"That was uncalled for."

"Deal with it. I have to deal with _that_." She pointed at a girl walking by.

He looked. "What about her?"

"Every time I'm with you I have to put up with almost every woman in Konoha giving me that _look_."

"What look?"

She rolled her eyes. "Watch." She told Itachi, taking his hand.

He did.

"Oh. I see." He said, watching as dozens of women stared at Yukika with utter contempt in their eyes.

She nodded and he made a face.

"They're not _all_ jealous, are they?" He asked, noticing that some of the women weren't exactly _young. _

Yukika laughed. "In one way or another."

A disgusted look spread across his face.

She laughed again. "The older women are most likely jealous because it's not _their_ daughter, or niece, or granddaughter holding hands with such a handsome, gifted shinobi."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm gifted and… handsome…?"

She giggled and elbowed him. "You say that like the 'gifted' part of the compliment doesn't surprise you at all."

Itachi shrugged.

She grinned playfully. "You smug little-"

He put a hand over her mouth. She pushed it away and finished her insult, "-bastard."

"You have a very foul mouth for such a sweet little girl."

"'Sweet little girl?' I mean, I know I'm sweet but…"

He laughed. "Oh? Now who's being smug?"

"You are."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. I really hate this village sometimes." She was glaring at something past Itachi. He turned just in time to see a girl he didn't recognize turn her head quickly to the side.

He scoffed at the girl as Yukika yelled, "That's it! I'm kickin' her ass!" causing the majority of people to turn and stare at the silver-haired neko-yokai.

"No, Yukika!" He grabbed her arm but she kept marching forward. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"I don't care! She just _smirked_ at me! That little-"

"Yukika…"

She sighed in defeat.

"Come on, let's go somewhere they _can't_ smirk at you."

ooooooo

Their journey through the forest was a long one. Not to mention the hot humid air that made it seem like a giant green oven.

"You know, that's another thing I hate about this village."

"Hmm? What is?"

"This goddamn heat. The location of this village sucks. I mean yeah, the forest is beautiful but UGH! The heat drives me crazy!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he listened to his best friend's rant.

"Can't we live somewhere cooler? Can't we live somewhere like… The Hidden Mist Village? Yeah, nice cool breeze, that'd be great."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh out loud, something that, for him, was very unusual.

"What!? What's so funny?" She punched him. "Quit laughing at me!!!"

"Y-Yukika," He managed to stutter out, "Have… Have you ever _been_ to Kirigakure?"

"… No…"

He laughed more.

"Cut it out!"

"I'm sorry." He said, calming down. "It's just that… Kiri is… Well think about it Yukika!"

She did. "What? I don't get it! Stop being a jerk and just tell me!"

"It's humid as _fuck_!!!" He burst out laughing again. "You would _hate_ it there!"

Yukika cracked up. _I can't believe he just said that… Oh man I think I'm rubbin' off on him! _

They laughed like that for a while before collapsing onto the forest floor.

"Wow… I feel stupid."

"You should." Itachi teased.

She reached out and flicked his arm.

He chuckled quietly. "My head hurts."

"That's 'cause you're not used to laughing."

"Really?"

She nodded

"Hmm."

Yukika rolled until she was lying on top of him. She placed her head on his chest and listened contentedly to the sound of his heart beating.

"You know…" He said, reaching to remove her headband. "You never did tell me why you dropped out of the academy."

"I just…" She sighed. "Well, when I was little, I wanted nothing more than to please my father. I figured being a shinobi was a good way to do that, even though it only seemed to make him angrier. But as I got older I realized that was a stupid wish. Why should I want to please him? Does he do anything for me? Does he ever show any love to me? No… he would _never_ do that. He would _never_ soil his hands with a demon's happiness. It's just not worth it… Even if I am his daughter." She was crying now, soaking Itachi shirt.

In a single moment of terror she realized she'd said too much.

Itachi sat up, brining Yukika with him. "You've been lying to me… haven't you?"

"I-I…"

"Tell me Yukika… What is your father really like?"

"Itachi… I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Not even with me?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "You're a demon… but you father isn't and I'm guessing that your mother... well Kumiko..."

"I don't know how it happened… All I know is that I came out wrong, and everyone hates me for it."

He leaned forward and with his lips at her ear he whispered, "I don't hate you."

"I know you don't." She smiled and leaned back against him.

Itachi froze.

"Ita what's-" He put a hand over her mouth, then in one fluid movement he flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. He placed his hand on the small of her back and watched as she winced in pain.

"Yukika… where did you get this…?" He asked, referring to the swollen bruise on her lower back.

"It's nothing Itachi… It's not what you think-"

"And what is that, exactly?" He asked bitterly.

"It wasn't Kumiko…"

"Oh, I know. And I think I have pretty good idea of who _did_ hit you."

She cringed away from the memory as Itachi stood, setting her gently onto the ground. "Itachi, no one hit me… I just…"

He ignored her completely.

Yukika watched in horror as he stormed off. By now she knew him well enough to know what he was planning. _No, he wouldn't… He can't… No… No, no, no, no, no, _"**NO!**" She screamed, "Itachi you can't!"

"I'm going to."

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please don't, please." She begged. "Please don't Itachi. Please-"

"Why shouldn't I!?" He shouted at her without thinking. "He deserves it! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him!!!"

"Well, I… He's… I'm… I…" _I love you. _And she did love him. Only now, at this very moment did she realize that fact. She loved him. _I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. _She repeated the words in her head, unable to say them aloud.

"I'm going now." He said sternly, turning away.

"No… please… Itachi I-"

He cut her off. "No, Yukika. I told you, there's no reason I shouldn't kill-"

Then abruptly, _he_ was cut off as Yukika leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

**End of Chapter 6 **

Kyaa! I know, a kiss to the cheek may not seem like such a big deal, but I figured that for someone as emotionally void as Itachi Uchiha, and someone as self-conscience as Yukika Fujiwara, an actual kiss would be taking it a bit too far. They're not ready for that yet. (But they will be!)

Please review! Arigato!


	8. Perfect World

Disclaimer: MINE! (Gets smacked in the head by multiple people.) (Sighs) Masashi Kishimoto-sama's. (Gets pat on the head by the same people.) My OCs... NONE FOR YOU!!!

Note: This chapter is a bit short compared to the others. I'm terribly sorry it took so long, but things have been a bit hectic lately. I'll try to update as much a possible. Like I said, I'm very sorry.

**Perfect World **

Itachi's skin was soft against Yukika's pursed lips… soft, and very warm. And even though _she_ was kissing him, she still felt comforted. It felt as if she, and everything that she was, had been completed the very moment her lips touched his flesh.

Everything had stopped. The birds were silent and the wind was still. Or at least, that's how it seemed: time had halted and nothing mattered. Nothing, that is, except Itachi.

Yukika could hear her heart beneath her ribs and she swore she could hear his.

And with every slow steady beat, with every one of his hot breaths that caressed her neck, her heart would flutter.

Yukika's eyes were glazed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Sighing contentedly, she turned and pressed her lips to his neck. Itachi shivered against her and returned the gesture.

She melted. Everything was perfect. There were no dark thoughts to cloud her happiness, no tears to bring her down, no bruises to cover, no Kumiko, no Hatsuka, no Katsu, no Father, no Mother, just him… just Itachi.

She had to tell him, she just had to. _Itachi, I love you. _But it wouldn't come out.

She knew she had to try. If nothing else, she had to try.

Yukika lifted her head. "Itachi… I-" The sentence was left unfinished. The neko-girl cried out as a sharp pain bolted through her head. The last thing she heard was Itachi calling her name, a panicked urgency to his deep voice.

ooooooo

My… My head. What's going on? Itachi? Where'd he go…? _Yukika looked around, bewildered. _

_Everything was black. But it wasn't the usual endless blackness. It was different. She could tell she was in a room (an unrecognizable room due to the blackness). It was small with black curtains, black carpeting, a black ceiling and black walls. All of the furniture was black as well, and past the windows no sunlight or moonlight lit the world. _

What's happening? I feel odd. Ugh, my head! _She grabbed fistfuls of her hair in an attempt to stop the pain._

_It didn't exactly work._

_She screamed as her agony worsened._

Yukika. _Her named flashed through her mind, like words on paper. No sound, just toneless words, but even so, her suffering dulled. She concentrated on that one word, her given name. _

_Then more came, but this time, with more character. _Yukika, What does your name mean?

_That was Itachi's voice. _

_He'd asked her that once in front of his house. It had been right after she'd heard Sasuke call him "weasel" for the first time. She'd been confused, and asked Sasuke why he called his brother that. After learning the meaning of her best-friend's name, he, in turn, wanted to know the meaning of hers. _

_She gave him no answer, because at the time, she didn't even know what it meant. Her mother had never told her and she was, in all honesty, too afraid to ask her father._

I know now though. _Yukika thought, fighting the sudden urge to cry. _

_So later that week she gathered her courage and asked her father for the meaning of her name. It's Snow Flower. Though, she never told Itachi what _else_ her father had said to her when she'd asked._

_"Umm, f-father?" She remembered approaching him as timidly as usual. _

_Luckily he'd happened to be in a good mood that day, and had decided not to beat her senseless, "What is it?" though he still sounded so bitter._

_"May I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, why not."_

_She'd winced at his acid-like tone. And swallowing her fears she'd asked, "What does my name mean?"_

_He'd laughed, but it had been a tight laugh, sarcastic. "You really want to know?"_

_She'd nodded despite the sudden urge to run._

_"Your name, means Snow Flower."_

_She'd smiled, "Really? Wow, pretty!"_

_He'd chuckled darkly. "And do you know why?"_

_She'd shaken her head, still grinning._

_"Because there is no such thing as a flower in the snow. And if there was, she'd be dead."_

_Her entire face had fallen and she'd walked out of the room. _

Yukika! Yukika, wake up! Oh, Kami, kuso, kuso, kuso! Yukika please wake up… _That was definitely not a memory… She'd never heard Itachi sound so… _scared

Yukika… Damn… Please, wake up. _Yukika listened as his pleading continued, trying to reach his voice._

_Suddenly the world shifted, and there she was, face to face with the Uchiha. But then again, it wasn't him. _

_It _was_ Itachi, but she wasn't awake. (As proven by the obviously _older_ Itachi standing before her.) _

_He was wearing that cloak again, a large black cloak splattered with red clouds. She'd had dreams like this before, and Itachi was always wearing that same cloak. _

_Yukika could feel her dream-self tremble under his intense gaze… but why? This was something she couldn't seem to figure out. Never before had she been afraid to look into his sharingan-glazed eyes. _

"_Yukika…" He said, his voice full of longing. "Is it really you?"_

_He dream-self whimpered and the lights went out._

ooooooo

Yukika blinked her eyes open. _What is…?_ She looked up from the bed she was laying in to see Itachi sleeping in the chair beside it.

The room they were in was dim, lit by only one small lamp that rested on the wooden nightstand. Her bedspread was a light blue and the pillow was a dark yellow.

The walls in the room were painted a soft yellow and the carpeting was (as far as she could tell from her position) navy blue. There was only one window and the blinds were closed, blocking any light from entering.

The room smelled very clean, and Yukika swore she could hear some very faint, very calming music pouring from somewhere outside.

_Ugh, I feel so sick right now… _She did, and it wasn't just her head, her stomach, too, was churning in some interesting ways. Not to mention the burning she felt around the edges of her eyes and the complete drowsiness that usually followed sleep.

She groaned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the crust and stretching her limbs to remove the stiffness.

Itachi's eyes opened slowly, and it was then that Yukika noticed the dark bags under them.

His eyes drifted to her face and widened immediately. "Y-Yukika!" Her eyebrows rose as he practically jumped out of his chair to stand beside the bed.

He reached his hands down and placed them on her pale cheeks, his thumbs stroking them slightly. He leaned down and placed his lips to her forehead, but it didn't stop there. He moved down, kissing her nose, then each cheek, her chin, her eyelids and finally, her cat ears, hidden by her head-band.

The heat that crept onto her face was almost unbearable. For a moment, she questioned her consciousness. He was kissing her… a lot. _There's no way I'm awake. _

She swallowed a lump that rose in her throat. "I-Ita-kun?"

Itachi wrapped his arms around her neck and she could almost _feel_ the sobs he was holding back.

"I… I was so worried."

_Worried? What's he talking about?_

"I thought you'd never wake up. I'm so glad you finally did." He pulled her closer.

She stared at him; puzzled by the way he'd worded that. What did he mean "finally"? She couldn't have been out for more than 15 minuets.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. And for a second, just a second, she forgot what they were talking about.

"Yukika you… I've been… How is…? What happened?"

"I… I don't remember… I only remember my head hurting _really_ bad."

"We were in the forest and…" He trailed off, the corners of his mouth pulled down.

She thought about it for a moment. "I _think_ I remember that… sort of."

He nodded. "You screamed and… passed out."

"I… I did?" She blushed in utter embarrassment.

He nodded again. "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore, that's all." She yawned. "And a little bit tired."

He sighed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Yukika, you've…"

"I've… What?"

"You've been out for quite some time."

She blinked. She was somewhat reluctant to find out the answer, but seeing as he'd officially sparked her curiosity, she asked anyway. "How… How long?"

He hesitated before answering, "Almost a week now."

Yukika's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. _N-No way! _"A-A week?!"

Itachi frowned.

"A _week_!?"

He sighed. "_Almost_, a week Yukika, I said 'almost'."

"Like that makes a difference!" She flung the cover away and leapt out of the tiny bed, only to stumble back into it. She grumbled something that sounded like "head-rush" as she pulled the covers back over herself.

The Uchiha laughed. "I'm not surprised."

She growled and shot him a glare.

"Oh, don't be like that. You need your rest anyway."

She mumbled something he didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I _said_, 'Where are we?'"

He blinked. "My family's guest bedroom."

"Oh." The neko-girl turned away once more.

"You're not angry, are you?"

She simply scoffed.

He chuckled quietly.

"W-What are you doing!?" She exclaimed as he crawled into bed with her.

He ignored the question, wrapping an arm around her. "Sleep Yukika, you need it."

She was silent for some time. Finally she gave in, snuggling into him. "And what about you?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Will you sleep?"

"Yes, I will sleep." He pressed his lips to her hair once before reaching to shut off the lamp.

"Hey, Itachi-kun?" The girl whispered into the darkness.

"Nani?"

"Well, umm… That whole time, when I was asleep… were you with me?"

"Hai, I couldn't bring myself to leave your side."

She turned her body around and pressed her face into his chest. "Thank you."

With that, the world went black, and for once, no dreams broke through that darkness.

**End of Chapter 7**

Aww! How kawaii! Hehe, I'll try and get out #8 ASAP. Please review, review, review! Arigato Gozaimasu!


	9. Everything

Disclaimer: (Completely not paying attention) I love Alanis Morissette... She's awsome... what? Oh sorry... I'm listining to her right now... ANYWAY! Haha... Naruto-kun belongs not to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. Don't steal my OCs blah, blah. You get it. (Dances to more Alanis)

**Everything**

Yukika awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and Itachi mumbling in his sleep.

It had taken her some time to realize that he actually _was_ sleeping. After all, it would take quite a bit of convincing to make someone, _anyone_, believe The Apathetic Uchiha Prodigy was a sleep talker.

_I wonder what he's dreamin' about… _She thought,gazing up at his peaceful face.

As she dwelled on that, she came up with a few possibilities; _Well, I don't think he's dreaming about fighting or missions or anything. If he were, he wouldn't look so calm. It can't be a nightmare either, then. That's good. Oh, maybe he's dreaming-_

"Yukika…" She blinked as he whispered her name_. Wait… He's dreaming about… me? _He then said something unintelligible and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She smiled happily and pressed into him, flattered by this new information. She breathed in deeply, letting the sweet scent of her love fill her heart and soul. _I think… that that was the best sleep I've had in years._

Itachi grumbled more incoherency and shifted slightly on the bed. The next thing he said though was completely understandable. "Kumiko…"

Ouch.

Hearing her sister's name fall from Itachi's lips while he slept was like a thousand shuriken piercing her heart. She felt… _betrayed_. Her face fell and she was just beginning to turn away when he said more. "… Get a life…"

Yukika paused, and after a moment of dead silence, erupted into a fit of some-what hushed giggling. She could hear his words echoing through her mind as she grasped onto the jibe toward her cold-hearted sister. _I can't believe he said that! _

She'd been so worried! It was hilarious, not to mention absurd! But at the same time… it wasn't so funny.

Mostly because, if she thought about it, hadn't she always expected them to end up together? Hadn't she always expected Itachi to lose interest in her? She was nothing but a poor pathetic little cat-demon after all. Sure, over the years, she'd gotten over her shyness. And for the most part, she'd gotten over the habit of flinching every time someone would raise their hand near her.

But she was still afraid. She still had very little trust in anyone, and even after all this time, she still expected everyone to treat her as she was treated at home.

Which brought her to her next thought; what happened to "treat others as you wish to be treated"? It was an age-old saying, and all of her life she'd gone by it. All of her life, she'd treated those around her with the outmost respect and kindness. But did they return the favor? No, they did not. Even though she'd never treated them with any scorn what so ever, they treated her like dirt.

No, that wasn't right. She was treated _worse_ than dirt. She wasn't just stepped on; she was smacked down, stomped on, spit on, ripped to pieces, glared at, tricked, lied to, and every other horrible thing thought up by the lot of Konoha's population.

In the beginning, she remembered getting angry with herself, knowing she'd made Kumiko jealous. And whenever someone made a comment regarding the future of herself and Itachi, she'd just shrug it off, knowing (or so she thought) that he'd end up with Kumiko.

It wasn't just her low self-esteem that birthed these thoughts. It was her parents, her classmates, and everyone else she'd ever known. She was raised on the fact that Kumiko, no matter how horrible of a person she might be or turn out to be, would always get her way.

And so, she expected that in the end, she would lose Itachi. She hadn't yet, and though it hurt to admit it, she still knew for a fact that she would. If not to Kumiko, then to someone else, but she _would_ lose him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of said shinobi asking, "What's so funny?" She jumped and looked up, ready to yell at him for startling her like that, but she just ended up resisting the urge to swoon. His half-lidded obsidian eyes were locked onto hers, making her feel very small momentarily.

There was an amused smile threatening to spread across Itachi's face and it took all of the neko-girl's will power to look away. "Nothin'," She said at last, answering his question.

He simply sighed into a yawn and tightened his grip on her tiny waist, obviously not caring that she refused to share the root of her amusement. "Well then good morning, I suppose."

She nodded while fighting the blush she felt coming. As usual, it didn't help. Her cheeks flared and she gave in, sighing as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

He smiled sleepily and placed his face next to hers, playfully running his nose down her jaw line and back. This excited some small shivers from Yukika.

Just then they heard the creak of the door being opened.

Yukika jumped slightly and pushed away just as Itachi did the same. Some would call it a built in teenage response.

"Itachi, sweetie?" Mikoto Uchiha's hushed voice drifted through the air as she crept silently through the guestroom door. Her head was bowed as she stared down at the wobbly tray of food held delicately between her hands. "Are you awake? I brought you some-" She paused, finally looking up from her son's breakfast and blinking rapidly as her eyes settled on the two teenagers.

Calming her excited shock at the sight of Yukika being awake, she took one step forward and placed the tray on the nightstand. "Yukika, you're awake." She smiled warmly at the neko-yokai. "I'm glad."

Yukika nodded and returned the smile.

"Well, eat up. I'm sure there's plenty for both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me feel old."

Itachi rolled his eyes and Yukika laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled at the couple once more before turning and heading back out the door.

ooooooo

An hour later, after a good meal and a great deal of arguing (Itachi seemed to think Yukika needed more rest… She thoroughly disagreed), the two were heading out.

Walking along the streets of Konoha, the yokai-girl yawned. She stretched her arms out to the cobalt heavens, exclaiming, "Finally!"

Itachi blinked and slid his eyes to her smooth, pale, face. "…What?"

She laughed. "It's finally starting to cool off!"

He smiled, realizing he should've known. It definitely wasn't unusual for Yukika to complain about it being too hot, so, in turn, she always got overjoyed when the temperature dropped.

Truth be told, it had been like that every day she slept. Though, he didn't have the heart to tell her. Also, there'd really be no point. Not to mention, considering Yukika's personality, she'd either, A) Get pissed off (_really_ pissed off) that she'd missed a week of cool weather, B) Think that the temperature would rise now that she was awake (which would make her upset), or C) Knock herself out again once it _did_ get hot, hoping it would cool down.

He shuddered as he realized it would probably be D) All of the above.

"Y'know," Yukika said, interrupting his thoughts. "I haven't been walking through Konoha this early in _ages_."

"I have."

"Well… That's 'cause you wake up so early!"

He simply nodded in agreement.

"I dunno how you can do that! If I could, I'd sleep for like… _forever_!"

"Oh really?" He said wryly, arching an eyebrow.

"…Yeah… What?"

He chuckled quietly.

"What!? What's so funny?"

"If you like sleep so much, then why were you upset before?"

Yukika stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

He laughed again. "You know. When I told you how long you'd slept."

"Oh… Well that's different!"

Itachi smirked. "How so?"

"Quit lookin' at me like that!" She folded her arms and looked away. "It's different because… That period of sleep was against my will." She nodded triumphantly as she finnished.

"So like a cat."

Yukika was silent.

"You disagree?"

"Well… I guess I'm like a cat sort of, but… I dunno. That was just a weird thing to say."

"You are though. You hate water, you love sleep, you absolutely _hate_ doing things against your will, and-"

She cut him off, "Who _doesn't_ hate doing things against their will? Hmm?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes but continued, "_And_, you love it when I pet you." He reached over and ran his fingers through her long hair, earning him a smile from the girl he so dearly loved.

…Love.

The thought made him pause mid-step. _Did_ he love Yukika? He definitely cared about her.

He'd kissed her before hadn't he? Maybe not on the lips but… They were still kisses nonetheless. Now that he thought about it, he'd kissed Yukika many times through out the years.

_Do I… Am I in love with Yukika? _He asked himself mentally.

He thought about all the times she'd been there for him. All the times she'd made his day, just by saying a simple, "Good morning," or just by sincerely smiling in his direction.

He thought about the way he always felt and _had_ always felt when looking into her beautiful autumn-colored eyes.

Beautiful.

Everything about Yukika was beautiful in his eyes. Every strand of silver hair that framed her pale face, her sweet wintry scent, and every single freckle in her lovely auburn eyes, they were beautiful to him.

He cherished every move she made, every breath she took, every clumsy trip or fall, every rant, every smile, grin, _and_ smirk, every sob, every tear, every word, every laugh or giggle, every side-long glance, every comment, every dissatisfied stomp of her combat-booted foot. Everything.

So, yes, he loved her. More then anything he'd ever come across before.

"Uhh… Ita-kun? You alright?" Yukika asked, breaking him away from his own thoughts.

At first, he hadn't realized what she meant. Then he noticed that all throughout his little epiphany, he'd been standing still in the road.

He shook his head. "I… I'm fine." And with that, the two continued on their walk.

It was oddly refreshing, this new information. But wonderful as it may have been, it brought up a whole new set of problems.

What if she didn't return his feelings? Would she refuse to go near him? Would she be disgusted?

He grew sorrowful at the thought.

What if she _was_ disgusted? Would she tell him to his face? No, he couldn't see Yukika doing such a thing to anyone. Besides, if she _were_ repulsed by Itachi, wouldn't she have gone her own way years ago? But maybe she was just nice because-

"Itachi? Are you sure you're okay?"

He blinked out of his daze and nodded.

She stared at him skeptically. "Maybe you shouldn't be wakin' up so early. You seem kinda… out of it suddenly."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Ikuze."

"Whatever you say Ita-kun."

He smiled, and just to amuse her replied, with mock superiority, "Yes, whatever I say."

Out of the corner of his eye, as he sped up slightly and passed her on the road, he saw her jaw drop. "You _smug_ little…!" She was laughing as she said it.

He simply smiled once more and took her hand. "If you don't want me to be smug, then what do you wish for me to be?"

She blinked slowly. "Uhhmmm… huh? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Itachi gave a short laugh and shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he replied, though the reason for his sudden show of affection was all too important to him.

He slid his liquid onyx gaze over to Yukika and she nearly melted under the love and longing that rested in it. "So… will you answer my question?"

"I… uhh…" She stuttered dumbly, "What was the question again?"

He smiled and repeated himself, "What do you wish for me to be…?"

"Uhh…" She stared thoughtfully at the sky, a finger to her soft, pursed lips. "I want you to be Itachi." She grinned at him. "Yeah. That's what I want you to be: Ita-kun. I want you to be my Ita-kun." She shook her head back and forth, still beaming. "And nothing more."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at a rock, uncharacteristically looking down as he walked. He smiled shyly and laughed a little. "Then… That's what I shall be." He looked up, and for a long moment, their eyes locked.

She giggled. "Good."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yukika, thank you."

"For… what?"

He paused for a second before answering passionately, "Everything. Just… Everything."

**End of Chapter 8**

Woo! Finally out! I'm so, so, so, so, so, _so _sorry it took so long. School's been... hectic (which is a nice way to say "a pain in my ass"). I'll try to get Chapter 9 out soon 'kay? Please review and tell me what you think! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Oh, and "Ikuze" means "Let's go" (guy version, the girls version is "Ikuwayo" in case you were curious).


	10. Cursed

Disclaimer: Not mine! MLA!!! Naruto (who is actually _in_ this chapter -gaspity noise-) is not mine. He is Masashi Kishimoto's. Yukika, Kumiko, Hatsuka ect. _are_ mine. Not yours! -shifty eyes-

**Cursed**

The next few weeks went by in a blur of both contentment and distress. Almost every morning Itachi would stop by Yukika's home, and beckon her to join him in whatever he had planned for the day.

She gleefully accepted every time.

Of course, there were days, and sometimes even weeks, that would go by without him. It seemed as though his missions were getting longer and longer every time: being an ANBU Captain wasn't the easiest job, nor did you get much leeway in your days off.

And even though she missed his company, there was an even bigger reason his frequent absences bothered her. She'd never tell him, but without him around, Yukika was even more of a punching bag for her family members. And for her father especially: he beat her relentlessly now that she was home more often.

_He _wants_ me dead doesn't he?_ Yukika thought upon wakening one morning. _I didn't even do anything this time. _

She'd previously received one of the harshest beatings she'd ever experienced, and after taking a moment to stare at the tiny splotch of blood where her head once rested, and another to listen and make sure the house was empty, she rose shakily.

Using the walls for support, she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom. _I'm such a fool, _she thought bitterly, _it's my own fault this keeps happening. I need to learn to stay away from this cursed place. _

She sighed in both content and sorrow as she entered the bath; content in feeling the warm water sooth her wounds, and sorrow in knowing that she was hated by all, and sadly, loved by none. _But, that's not entirely true… Itachi loves me… at least like a sister… doesn't he? _

In the entire time Itachi was gone, not once did she acknowledge the number of bruises that covered her body like the darkest of storm clouds. When she was younger, in an attempt to look on the bright side of things, she'd make a game out of counting them.

But no, she would not do that now; it would only depress her further. So, she ignored those memories.

Oh, how she wished Itachi could be with her at that very moment. She paused and blinked her eyes open, feeling the familiar rush of heat into her cheeks. _That makes it sound like I wish he were in the _tub _with me. I didn't mean it like that… did I? _She gulped at the uncontrollable flood of images entering her mind.

Had she really just thought that? Had she really just imagined the way his hair would look; untied, resting loosely on his bare shoulders, or the way it would feel as it tickled her cheek, or her neck, as she lay upon him? Had she really wondered how his skin would feel against hers, or the way his hands would feel running up her sides, or down her thighs, or-

Yukika clasped her hands over her face, and shook her head rapidly back-and-forth, repeating the words, "Oh Kami… Oh Kami… Oh Kami."

ooooooo

Yukika Fujiwara strode smoothly down the porch steps, finally leaving for the day; something that, for her, felt like the closest thing to heaven she would ever know. Well, that is, excluding Itachi: her living, breathing, walking, and talking, _personal_ heaven.

It seemed as though he would haunt her thoughts forever: when he was gone and when he was there, at night and in the day, forever and always.

She smiled at that thought, just moments before she heard a loud crash and, "HAHA!! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!" She turned to see a strikingly familiar boy—his hair as intense and as golden as the sun, and his eyes as wide and as cobalt as the sky—turn the corner, running as fast as the muscles in his legs would allow. In his arms he carried a rather large bundle of dark clothes.

As the boy bolted past her, not giving even a single glance her way, another person, looking around the age of 18, rounded the same corner. His choppy, brown hair was down his tan shoulders, and there was a scar across the bridge of his nose, but neither of these things came even _close_ to the exceedingly noticeable fact that… the man wore nothing but a towel around his waist.

As he ran by, shouting incoherent things at the keeper of his clothing, many people turned and giggled, their hands over their grinning mouths.

Yukika simply scowled for a reason she was not aware of, and walked quickly and quietly away.

ooooooo

Itachi blinked his coal-black eyes open, letting them scan the lush forest at the edge of the Fire Country once more. _Nothing. There's absolutely nothing here… but I can't help but get the feeling- _

"Itachi, you see anything?" The deep, abrasive voice emerging from his ear piece startled him for a short moment.

"No, nothing," he whispered in reply.

"Weird… I guess we should just leave it be, but… I keep getting the feeling that-"

"Someone is watching us," Itachi finished for him.

"Yeah…"

Itachi took a second to adjust the ear piece, and right then, an unfamiliar kunoichi appeared from the brush. She launched herself at the young captain, and after a flash of confusion, he countered her attack. Then, with the threat of the fire jutsu Itachi conjured, she began to retreat, only to be stopped by the prodigy's comrades.

"I guess we found our target!" Tohma, the boisterous blond, said proudly.

"You mean _Itachi_ found our target. Baka," Saiya, the girl next to him corrected.

"Well… I… helped… sorta!" Tohma put his fists on his hips and leaned down toward his kunoichi partner. "You know you love me _anyway_!" he sang.

Saiya smiled sweetly and removed his mask, puckering her lips as if she were about to kiss the child-like man.

He was leaning in for the kiss when she punched him in the jaw.

Itachi smirked as, Kuroko, the kunoichi that was suddenly next to him, held her sides in booming laughter. "Aww hun'," she called to Saiya, "you're so mean to that boy!"

Saiya replied with her own laugh, while Tohma rubbed the darkening red mark on his face.

"You three are giving me a headache," said Kuroko's partner, Shiiku, as he slung the now passed out enemy over his shoulder. Shiiku was the last one to speak to Itachi through their radios before the short-lived battle.

"Jeez, Shii-kun, don't be so rough with that thing!" Kuroko exclaimed, "You're gonna kill it!"

"It…" Itachi repeated under his breath, laughing on the inside while his squad members argued in the background. _I really am in charge of a bunch of idiots… Oh well, it won't be long now… _He stared up at the dawning, tangerine-colored sky, dreaming of the end that he knew was fast approaching. Soon, his plans would be voiced, and then… He smiled sadistically at the thought, but abruptly, it turned to a smile of sorrow. His heart pounded as he thought of his love and the pain she felt daily. _I promise Yukika…I'll take you away from this cursed place. _

ooooooo

The whole rest of the morning, Yukika pondered over thoughts of the young shinobi-in-training she'd encountered. He'd seemed so… familiar. The unkempt, blond hair, the playful, blue eyes; she just couldn't place her finger on it, where had she seen him before? Maybe she'd caught sight of him around the streets once or twice, or perhaps…

"Wait!" she said aloud, rising from her current position upon the swing in her favorite park. _I know where I've seen him! That boy, he's- _

As if summoned by her thoughts of him, there the boy was, walking towards the park. His feet shuffled along the gravel-covered road, his head bowed in defeat. _That man must've caught him and gotten his clothes back, _Yukika thought, unable to hold in a small giggle. The boy's head snapped up to look at her, his mouth open, ready to yell. But strangely, at that moment, it seemed the boy's fire was put out, and his mouth simply closed as he walked by.

_He's the nine-tailed fox… A demon._ She turned and, with his back facing her, she said, "Hey, kid!"

The boy stopped, and his shoulders rose in a mixture of childish, blind rage and grief. He spun around, his fire renewed, and exclaimed, "What the heck do you want!?"

Yukika merely stood there. A soft wind blew, playing with her hair as it did so. When it left she said, "That was pretty cool, what you did earlier. You get in trouble for it?"

The boy's shoulders fell, relaxed, and he nodded, still a bit reluctant. It reminded Yukika of her childhood-self, in a way. She'd always been afraid to trust people too. She could see it in his cobalt eyes that he was afraid this was some kind of trick. "Too bad. It was still cool either way."

He blinked stupidly at her.

"I'm Yukika Fujiwara." She bent down and put her hand out. She was only half surprised when he didn't take it; instead, he grinned and punched his fist into the air. Then, with almost _tangible_ determination flowing out of him, shouted, "**I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the **_**greatest**_** Hokage!!!**"

She smiled after taking a much-needed moment of recovery from his outburst, and said, "That's a pretty tough goal to stick to, you sure you wanna make that kind of commitment? I mean, are you sure you have it in you?"

He nodded with absolute certainty, folding his arms in finality like a king.

"Alright, I'll remember that, and I'll root for you."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, then his features lit up with excitement, "Really?"

She laughed, "Well sure! As long as you've got it in you," she lectured playfully.

"I do! I do!"

"Well, good, then I'm sure you'll make a fine Hokage one day."

He beamed, and despite the over-all horridness of the past week, Yukika grinned along with him.

ooooooo

"So, Naruto-kun," Yukika started, as the two demon-like creatures sat on a park bench under the mid-afternoon sun, "if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to lead the village so badly?"

"Well duh!" the blond replied arrogantly, "'cause then, everybody will respect me! I'll show them that I can be the best!!!"

"Oh… I see."

"What about you Yukika-chan? Do you have any goals?"

She laughed. "No, not really."

"You're kidding me! _None_?"

Again she laughed.

"You gotta have at least one goal! There's gotta be somthin' you wanna do! Hey are you even a shinobi?"

Yukika blinked at the abrupt change in the topic of their conversation. "Umm… No, I'm not. I dropped out of the academy three years ago, when I was 10."

"Woa!!! Why!?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore—all the bullieing, and I realized that being a shinobi just, wasn't right for me, y'know what I mean?" It was some-what truthful at least.

Naruto seemed to think about that for a moment. Finally he said, "No… No I don't know what you mean! Why the heck would you do that!?" He stood up, furious now.

"It's just not _for_ me Naruto," she said calmly, "I don't want to _be_ a shinobi. Not that there's anything wrong with being one, I just don't want to."

He 'hmph'ed and plopped back down onto the bench.

"Yukika-chan!" At the sound of her name, she turned. For a moment, the spiky black bangs and obsidian eyes filled her heart with hope and delight, but when she noticed that the person she saw standing in the road near the park was Sasuke, rather than the one she longed for, she realized those feelings were false.

"Sasuke-kun? What's up?" His eyes glided past her to Naruto, and she was a bit taken back when those coal orbs narrowed slightly at the funny blond. She was even more stunned when Naruto glared as well.

Suddenly, something clicked in Yukika's mind. The sight of Naruto and Sasuke together triggered something. She saw a flash of pink hair, and another of silvery-grey hair sticking straight up to the heavens above. She saw three genin, and the jonin that lead them.

She heard the silver-haired man's voice in her head, _"Always fighting, those two. When will it end?" _Then, the entire dream came flooding back to her. Naruto, Sasuke, and the girl with pink hair, also the man with the silver hair… and Yukika herself.

She remembered the man saying something about Sasuke… "_Though, I don't think Sasuke will ever be the same. At least not for a very long time, considering what happened to him." _That's what he'd said.

What happened to Sasuke? No, what _will_ _happen_ to Sasuke? He was older in the dream, so it must not have happened yet. She'd been young when she had that dream, she hadn't even known Naruto, and she'd never seen his face. Could that really just be a coincidence? Not to mention the other two shinobi in her dream… Hadn't the man been about to explain something when-

Yukika's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto got up and began walking away. "Naruto? What's wrong?" she called, but at the sound of her voice, he began running. She stood, wanting to follow, but it was too late, he was gone.

She turned back to Sasuke, who seemed to pretend the other boy was never there in the first place. She opened her mouth to say something, but the young Uchiha spoke first, "Oni is back."

That very second, those words were the three sweetest things in the entire world. "He is?" she questioned, with obvious joy.

Sasuke nodded and she hugged him, placing an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek. Then—ignoring the dark blush that swept across his face—she ran off in search of her love.

ooooooo

"Itachi!" Yukika sang out as she neared his home, she was so excited. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, and the softest shade of pink decorated her features. _I can't wait to see him! It's been so long! I wonder how long he'll stay…_ "Ita-" She began once more, but a sudden, sharp pain in the back of her head threw her to the ground in a wave of blackness.

"Ita-…chi…-kun…"

**End Chapter 9**

Thank you for reading (and thank you for waiting!). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I sincerely thank you for being so patient. Please review and what-not. Arigato Gozaimasu!


	11. Nightmares

Disclaimer: OMG! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!! -weird whispers from behind-, -blinks slowly- Ooooooh... I'm supposed to be doin' _that_ right now? -more weird whispers- Oh! Oops! Hehe, sorry 'bout that folks! Okay, Okay. I'm ready now.

I do not own NARUTO. The anime and manga (and Nar-Nar himself!) belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I have custody of my wonderfully original OCs, so no stealing you poopy poo- -gets smacked _really_ hard- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! -Scurries away with tail between legs-

So without further adeu: here is chapter 10!!!

**Nightmares**

Itachi Uchiha paced silently, wringing his hands with worry. The soft, abnormally chilly, evening breeze tickled his handsome features on the outside, but chilled him to the bone within. _Where is she? What is wrong? Why hasn't Sasuke returned with her yet?_ These questions poisoned his mind, but the answers he created for them were even worse; they drenched him in something so foul he would not—_could_ not—even _think_ of it.

It was fear.

Fear beat him, cut him, and chopped him to bits. It sickened him right down to his core, and it choked him—made his throat as dry as Sunagakure no Sato.

Minuets had passed, then an hour, and then _hours_ passed after Itachi had sent his younger brother to find Yukika. "Where is she?" he asked himself quietly, as he continued to march back-and-forth heatedly in front of his family's home. "Where the _hell_ is Sasuke?" He shut his eyes tightly against the emotions and clenched his fists.

"Onii-san!"

At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Itachi's eyes burst open, and he whirled around to face the boy. Sasuke was running towards him, his dark hair blowing in the wind. There was a pleasant look on his younger brother's face, but... Itachi's obsidian orbs scanned all over the area, but Sasuke was… he was… "Why are you alone?" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke stopped running and blinked in confusion.

"Were is Yukika!?" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened so much, it seemed as if they would burst. "Y-You mean… she never came!?"

Itachi's heart clenched like it was chained. "You saw her?" he urged.

Sasuke nodded and replied, "Yeah, I saw her in the park. I told her you were back and she ran off. I figured she'd be with you!"

The chains around the prodigy's heart sweltered and blazed into a fiery orange. Sasuke had seen her... It was both wonderful and horrible news. It meant that she _had_ been okay… but it also meant that something had happened-

"You think something happened to her?" Sasuke asked, unknowingly interrupting.

The apprehensive Uchiha never answered his little brother's question—the moment Sasuke blinked, Itachi was gone. He just had to find Yukika.

Running down the streets and through the forests, he looked for any sign of her. What if Kumiko had done something? Hatsuka usually left her alone these days due to a certain series of events involving Yukika, a pair of scissors, and a pile of Hatsuka's rich, blond hair, but Kumiko was still just as willing to hurt her sister as she used to be. And what of their father? What if he'd-

_No, _Itachi told himself, _she's fine. Nothing bad has happened; she was probably just distracted by something, Yukika can be like that sometimes. But then again, she's never failed to greet me on my return… Though she's probably _fine_. I'm over-reacting. _

Even though every part of him knew that something was wrong, he tried his best to ignore himself. _Maybe her father _did_ bother her_, _but in a different way,_ he said to himself reassuringly,_ maybe she had to help her mother with something. _

He sighed shakily, feeling like he was going to be sick. Yukika was everything to him—the only one he even gave a damn about. What would he do without her?

ooooooo

_Such a beautiful voice—like the cool crisp days of winter, mixed with the tenderness of a mother's love—sang through the darkness. The song and its singer sounded familiar to Yukika's neko-ears, but she could not place their beauty._

_The elegant lullaby was sung with such love and melancholy that it made her heart cry. _

-Please you must

Rest now, little one

Demons of every kind,

Will lull you to sleep

Dream of moonlight

And of love, now

May you feel no pain

I'm waiting for you

My dear

I'll always remain

Love will lead you

Through the darkness

And it's cruel gold eyes

True love stares

With eyes of red

'Tis where your heart lies-

_The song faded gradually, and suddenly Yukika found herself at the peak of a large mountain. Wind—bitter and freezing—lashed at her exposed flesh, as she now was as naked as the sky. Sharp snowflakes, like tiny senbon, pierced her until every inch of her bled._

_She screamed at the pain and the cold, willing for them to be gone, but they stayed. For hours they stayed. For days they stayed! She clawed at the snow-covered rock in search of an escape. Yukika's tears were ice crystals on her face, as was her blood on her body, and she could feel her flesh harden second, by, second._

_"No human should be able to stay alive this long!" she screamed to the sky. _

You're not human… _it whispered back._

_"Why am I not human!? Tell me that!" she chattered through her fangs. _

'Tis not for us to tell…

_Yukika screamed her throat bloody and collapsed._

Ask your father… _the sky said._

_"Why him…?" she whimpered. _

_Then finally, she died. She must have; her soul left her body and she watched as her own flesh broke into a million, frozen, blood-coated pieces._

_Again she heard the song, and again the song ended. Though sadly, Yukika did not wake up, instead she again was thrown into her freezing hell. Immediately she ignored the pain and yelled, "Why is _Kumiko_ human?"_

The same… We cannot say why…

_"But you _do_ know?"_

Yes…

_"Then tell me this: why do I not look like my mother?" _

On the contrary Yukika… You look almost _exactly_ like your mother…

ooooooo

"Damn it!" Itachi yelled as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, shattering it and ignoring the pieces of wood that dug into his now bloody hand. He'd just finished his third run through Konohagakure, and still there was no sign of Yukika. He was beginning to debate on whether or not he should search the entire country for her. 

The sky was now a collection of deep blues and bright stars. _I've been out here for an hour… if not longer. Yukika, where are you_? he asked himself helplessly, while finally pulling the spikes of wood from his hand. He wiped the blood off on his conveniently dark shirt and, from there, let it be; he had no time to worry about himself at that moment. _I'll bandage it properly when I return home, once I find Yukika, that is. _

Itachi continued his search, walking back into town. When he neared the road, he spotted the silhouette of a young woman, her long hair flowing down her back. His heart jumped into his throat as he ran to her, his hand out, ready to still her walking. "Yukika!?" he shouted in question, but as he reached her and went to place a hand on her dark shoulder, she vanished.

Once again, Itachi Uchiha was left alone in the darkness. "YUKIKA!" he called out with intense desperation. The streets around him were empty and silent and uninviting, and there was an odd kind of sensation coursing through Itachi's veins. It was a strange mixture of adrenaline, sorrow, and pain… Wait… pain? Yes, pain! Pain, there was pain!!! It felt as if something were trying to dig into the flesh in his back and snap his spine in half! Oh, Kami, the pain he felt!!!

Itachi tried to turn and face his attacker, but to no avail, his body would not respond. Oh, but it hurt him so terribly! What was happening!?

Suddenly, the pain worsened, and he could feel sharp, pointed fingers peeling open his backside. He screamed in agony, all the while trying to move. And then! A hand wrapped around his heart—squeezing and scratching. And then! The bloodied hand burst through his chest in a blur of broken ribs and meaty flesh—bringing his heart along for the ride. Thick threads of crimson kept the pulsating organ connected with his chest.

Itachi panted and writhed, staring at his heart as it beat in the demonic, clawed hand—a mesmerizing experience, despite the pain—and in his ear he heard the outlandish, accented voice of a woman, "Itachi… Uchiha…?" He nodded at her question, not knowing what else to do. She then squeezed his heart in her hand until it burst, ignoring his protestant screams. And then, strangely enough, she put it back into his chest.

"Know that this," she said seriously with a malicious undertone, gesturing to his now healing chest, "will happen metaphorically if you refuse to heed her words of warning." She cackled wickedly, and in a flash, Itachi was alone again: the streets as empty as before.

Without giving it a second thought, he ripped his shirt opening, searching. Nothing. No wound, no blood, no _anything_. There hadn't even been a hole in his shirt before he'd ripped it himself. Though… it had seemed so real.

His eyes were wide as he said breathlessly, "What… the hell…?" Had he been dreaming…? Or maybe… "Genjutsu!" he whispered aloud, spinning around quickly with his sharingan flaring a deep ruby red. He stayed like that for a long moment, looking.

He was so crazed, that when he saw a teenage girl coming towards him, he didn't recognize her for who she was. He grinned uncharacteristically and whipped out a kunai. He was ready to attack when the better part of him noted the gleaming tears upon her cheeks. He froze instantaneously, torn in half by his temporary insanity.

"I-Itachi-kun," she whimpered. Her teeth were clenched as she wept, and he could see her tiny fangs for the first time. Her silver hair, unusually yellow, cat-like eyes, and pale, tear-stained face all glowed under the full, blue moon.

Itachi's weapon hit the stone road with a loud clang that ricocheted off the walls of near-by shops and homes. And he ran to her as if he had not a second to spare.

Yukika made a soft, small sound in the back of her throat as Itachi slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. He whispered her name and pressed his face into her hair. But then, Itachi did something that no one could have predicted—something that Yukika had _never_ seen him do.

He cried.

Tears coated Itachi's face as delicate sobs escaped his mouth. His forehead was to her shoulder, and his arms around her waist were comfortably tight. Yukika's tears had stopped unexpectedly from the shock of Itachi's, and now all she could do was smile like an imbecile.

How many times had he held her while she sobbed? How many times had he comforted her? She'd always wished that Itachi would open up to her a little more, but never had she expected this! It was wonderful, being able to hold him. She moved her head to the side and pressed her lips to his neck—once, twice—three times.

"Ita-kun? What's wrong?" she asked soothingly, stroking his silky hair.

Her words seemed to bring him back to reality, for abruptly, his eyes broke open. And though the tears didn't fully stop, there were no more sobs. "I almost killed you…" his whispered hoarsely.

"N-Nani?" Yukika's eyes were wide as she questioned—yet, his words brought not an ounce fear.

Itachi pulled back slightly and stared into those eyes. _They're not yellow anymore… Perhaps it was an illusion of the moon. _"Yukika… where were you?"

She repeated his question in confusion, "… Where… was I…?"

He nodded solemnly.

"What do you…?" she drifted off as the memories of that day soared through her mind: her father's beatings, Naruto, Sasuke, the two unnamed shinobi from her dream, and Itachi's return. "That's right. I'd been looking for you when I… passed out I guess."

"You passed out?" his eyebrows shot up at the mention of this.

She shrugged. "Well, I guess. I woke up a little bit ago, but I…" she paused as she unwillingly re-lived her nightmares, holding her churning stomach, "was in a different place."

"You were moving," it was more statement than question, "That somewhat explains why I couldn't find you. Are you alright?"

"You were looking for me?" she asked in wonder, ignoring his concern for her safety and looking up into his now fading kekkei genkai.

He chuckled slightly at her amazement saying, "Of course I was looking for you." She blushed the sweetest shade of pink as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. "Why were you crying?"

"…Nightmares," she replied distantly.

"Yeah… me too," his dark brows came together as he said this.

"Really?"

He nodded. Then, at her expectant look said, "I'll tell you about it later."

She smiled gently and brushed a hand through his bangs. "I missed you so much Ita-kun. I can't believe you were gone that long."

"I'm so sorry," he replied, his voice hinting at sadness and regret, "I wish I could stay with you always." He smiled charmingly and took her right hand, kissing every one of her fingers and her wrist before doing the same with her left and putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey… can I ask you a question?" Yukika asked awkwardly.

"Yes."

"What, uhh… What happened to you're shirt. You get raped or somethin'?" she smiled wryly at him.

Itachi looked down. He'd forgotten about ripping it. He then rolled his eyes at her ridiculousness and offered playfully, "Nightmare-induced, insanity-slash-confusion?"

She laughed out loud and rested her head against his shoulder. It was very peaceful for the both of them. Yukika had longed to be with Itachi, and he with her, so much so, it seemed as though the moment wasn't real, like it was too good to be true.

Itachi thought about his dream for a quiet moment, about what the woman had said. By "her", had she meant Yukika? And what did she mean when she said… that it would metaphorically… did she mean his heart would be broken? If so, then she must have been speaking of Yukika, for no one else held that power. Also, what did she mean by "heed her words of warning", Yukika had never warned him of anything… had she? What if she had and he'd been too busy to notice? What if-

"Itachi?" He blinked in response and looked down. "Nani?" he asked.

"You looked kinda dazed, is something wrong?"

Itachi shook his head and shut his eyes, opening them after a long second. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, only to take another. His heart pounded nervously in his chest as he made an ever-so-fateful decision. "Yukika… I… There's something I… I-I mean… I really have to… umm," he stumbled over his words, distracted by the loud thumping of that horrible organ.

The beautiful neko-yokai blinked continuously up at him, her thin, silver eyebrows raised and her mouth painted as a tiny "o". It made her look so very kissable. The Uchiha sighed in frustration and placed his forehead to hers. "I have no idea how to say this," he groaned miserably.

Yukika giggled and gave her suggestion, "Spell it!"

He smiled, and with his own short, yet anxious laugh, he began, "Ai-"

She blushed slightly and repeated it in English, "Love-"

"-Shi-"

She blinked even quicker, her face reddening by the second and her own heart rate matching his—though neither knew it. "_Ai-shi-" Oh Kami…_She thought

"-Te-"

I knew it… 

The last syllable they said in unison, "-Ru."

Then, Itachi—with a passion in his eyes so fierce it nearly knocked the wind out of her—said, "Yukika, I love you."

A single tear fell from Yukika's auburn eye, and in one swift movement, Itachi caught the droplet before it hit the ground. He placed that hand to her cheek, resting it there—letting her feel the tear in his palm.

Yukika smiled lovingly at him as she leaned up. In return, he began leaning down, and right before their lips met Yukika whispered shyly, "Aishiteru Itachi, I always have."

And he said, "Since the day I met you."

**End of Chapter 10**

Aww! You love me don't you? C'mon, you can say it! I rule! lol

I hope you liked this chapter! Please Rate and Message and Review and Alert and dance in circles like a monkey... you get the point. I love you all. Like I've said so many times before, I'll try to update as much as possible. Thank you for being patient!


	12. Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I _do_, however, own Itachi. He is currently tied up in my basement... naked... XDDDDDD -wipes eyes- Oh, that was great. -deep breaths- Yukika and Yukio belong to me.

**Haunted**

The kiss was soft, slow, and very warm. The night air was thick with stillness and silence, with passion and pleasure. Every heartbeat that drummed through their bodies was like an unspoken "Thank you", and every emotion was portrayed though their connected lips. So much was held in that one single kiss, that Yukika felt as if her soul might flee from her body and that her heart would burst.

Eventually though—as painful as it was for the both of them—it had to end.

Itachi pulled back and stared into the deep, loving eyes of the indescribably and unbelievably wonderful girl before him. And as she gazed back, she found herself crying once more. She muttered an embarrassed apology and wiped the hot droplets from her cheeks, but the Uchiha merely shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry," he said tenderly, "I am happy too."

Yukika smiled fondly up at him and placed a small peck on his cheek. She then moved to stand next to him and wrapped both of her arms around his. "I love you Itachi," she whispered. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in response.

They walked through the dimly lit world—step-by-step, arm in arm, heart to heart—and neither said a word for a long while.

In the distance, not a single sound was made, and on any other night, Itachi would have noted that with caution… but no, not that night. That night, things had been too glorious to be spoiled by inconvenient fear or bothersome angst. So the silence that emanated from the trees and grasses and skies above were thoroughly, yet easily ignored.

The two gradually made their way to Itachi's home, and once inside, the prodigy carried his love to his room and laid her on the navy-blue bed. He pulled back the covers and—after removing his ripped shirt and his shoes—laid beside her, wrapping an arm around her slender, nearly unconscious form.

Yukika sighed in happiness, and a moment later, sleep had consumed them both.

ooooooo

_A world of soft greys—slowly turning black—swam through Yukika's mind. Having gone through the same routine dozens of times, she gave a mental sigh, and waited for the dream to come._

_And come it did; though the dark did not lighten as it usually would. _

_There was a voice coming from… above? _Was_ it coming from above? It sounded muffled, but at the same time loud, almost echoing. And it was a woman's voice—familiar, with a callous tone to its softness. "I can't take it anymore," the unseen woman said in a harsh whisper. "I just can't! Day, after day, after day, after day! When will it end? Oh mother, why have you done this to me? Why? _What have I done?_" the woman held sobs in her voice, and Yukika thought her strong for keeping them there. _

_"I was a good daughter to you… was I not?" the woman continued as she spoke to herself, "I was! And yet you handed me over to this _wretched_ human like I was nothing more than an old doll: dirtied and broken and easily replaced._

_Oh mother, I curse the ground you walk on and-" the woman paused for a second, and when she continued, she was almost completely silent, "-and the ground _he_ walks on as well. He will _never_ be forgiven; my all-seeing eyes will watch him through my death _and_ his. They will haunt his dreams and poison his thoughts," she paused again, "And may the spawn of the whore he prefers over me be as hideous as my claws are sharp. And may that child be beaten, and hated by all those she meets." _

_Suddenly, the woman's voice grew tender and loving, the way Yukika figured it usually sounded, and a great warmth washed over the cat-girl like a tidal wave, "And may _you_ little one, be blessed with beauty, and love from every direction." There was a loud crash and the woman yelped, and for a split instant, Yukika feared she had been injured. It was quiet, and the fear boiled over. "Are you…? Are you alright?" Yukika tried yelling, but no sound would emit from her throat. _

Then, in the dead silence, she heard a song… 

That lullaby…_ she thought, _It's that lullaby from before… Wait! That woman! I know who-

"_Yukio!" the woman's song halted unexpectedly, and Yukika's mind overlooked what she had remembered just moments before, "I um… I wasn't… No!" Yukika strained to hear the other person's voice, but it seemed too far away. She couldn't make out the words, only the coldhearted tone. "No, I didn't do that! Why would I… No, I didn't! I wouldn't say-" there was a loud noise, a woman's sob of pain, and the faint sound of a man yelling as the dream skidded to a sudden stop._

ooooooo

"Yukika!" hours after the two had arrived at his home, Itachi gasped himself awake. He sat up and looked around. Yukika was still at his side, sleeping in a still position. The room was mostly a collection of shadows and the clock read 4:00 AM in its bright green light. He sighed and sat up, brushing a hand through his bangs.

He'd been dreaming of her beatings again. Ever since his suspicions of her father's cruelty were born, he'd been having dreams of that man harming her in almost every way possible. He would hit her, kick her, throw her… Itachi shuddered.

His thoughts were unbearable… and the dreams were worse now that his suspicions were confirmed. Who knew he had such an imagination?

Itachi almost laughed at that thought… Almost.

He turned around and gazed devotedly at the tiny, cat-like girl sleeping soundlessly on his bed. He smiled without the guilt of showing emotion (as he often did when in her presence), and lay down next to her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close and placed a tender kiss on the spot where her human ears _should_ have been. He remembered finding it strange at one time; there was nothing there! She had no ears! Though of course, he was the only one who knew. The hat had always been a package deal; it hid her cat ears and also where her human ears should have been.

He laughed at the memory of his realization, and thought about how, even with something as strange as having no human ears, he got over all of Yukika's faults very quickly.

_Though, it's probably just because I love her so much… _Itachi smiled a crooked smile at the swelling of his heart, and rested his head against his loves'. At that moment, he had a flashback: Yukika was sitting in front of him, looking over her shoulder and explaining how to create a braid.

She'd said that she'd learned from his mother while waiting for him to return from school one day. She'd also said that she "wanted him to make her pretty" by braiding her hair.

So, at the age of five, Itachi Uchiha had learned to braid. He rolled his eyes at the memory, but as he did so, he got an interesting idea of how to make sure his love awoke with a smile. He reached his hands down and picked up handfuls of Yukika's snowy hair. Bringing the strands to his face, he smelled them before he began.

_I've always loved the way her hair smells… _he thought, while gently twisting her hair into the desired shape. _It smells like… I can't place it exactly, but it's a cool scent… crisp like winter, but at the same time, it's floral smelling._

Finally he finished, and—after tying her hair with the hair tie from his own ponytail, letting the dark locks pool around his shoulders—rested the silver braid against her back.

For almost an hour he laid there in the darkness, simply watching her breathe and sleep. Every once in a while he would brush her bangs out of her auburn eyes or kiss her forehead, but for the most part, he simply watched and let his stomach churn deliciously and his heart jump ecstatically.

Suddenly, the sweet silence was broken as something 'clicked' against the curtained window of Itachi's room. His eyes slanted into a suspicious glare and glided over. Slowly, with his Sharingan flaring, he got up.

Upon reaching the window, he peered through a small slit in the crimson curtains. It took him a second, but just as another pebble was thrown, Itachi recognized his visitor.

He pulled back the veil of red and opened the window to the cool, early-morning air. "Shisui…" he started calmly, whispering as not to wake his slumbering lover, "Is there something wrong?"

Shisui, the Uchiha stranding before Itachi's home—his recognizable black hair blowing in the soft breeze—shook his head. "No, I suppose not, seeing as you're home…" he drifted off.

Itachi had always thought of Shisui as an older brother, and if it weren't for Yukika, he would probably consider the man to be his most trusted companion.

Itachi was about to inquire as to what his friend meant, but Shisui cleared things up on his own. "You see," he began, "I came by earlier to pay your parents and brother a visit. You as well, except… you weren't home. Your mother said that the girl you're always with was missing. This, she said, she learned from Sasuke. So I left, but I was still concerned, so I called at about midnight to see if you had returned. Your mother said you had not.

After that I tried to sleep, but I was worried—not to mention still rattled from my previous mission. I thought it rude to ring the doorbell or call so late, so I figured this would work despite the whole childishness of it. I thought maybe if you were gone, you had not found her and I could help search. But since you're here, I can only assume you've found her, or that perhaps you have given up…?"

Itachi shook his head at the last part, replying, "She is in here, sleeping." Shisui gave him a blank look, and upon it Itachi sighed and began his explanation.

ooooooo

"You're…. What?"

Yukika blinked her eyes open in the darkness of the room that was so obviously Itachi's (the rich scent tickling her sensitive nose had given it away). Said lover was speaking quietly to someone through his window. She couldn't place the voice, but she _did_ know it, that much was certain.

She felt sick—that kind of feeling you get after spinning in circles for much too long. She felt hot too, but that was normal.

She cursed Konoha under her breath before yawning quietly and stretching.

Yukika rolled over and watched her love as he leaned halfway out his bedroom window; he gave a small, dry cough, delaying his answer to the other person's inexact question. She was thinking how cute he looked when he finally answered it.

"I'm… in love."

Yukika blinked before the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her. For a moment, she'd thought she was still dreaming.

It was so hard to believe, but at the same time it felt so… expected. Maybe, in all reality, unconsciously, she'd always known Itachi loved her. She wondered ephemerally if he'd known of her feelings.

She reached a pastel hand to her lips, and brushed the smooth fingertips over them. Her cheeks heated, adding to her uncomfortable state.

The person outside said something that sounded like a goodbye, and Itachi closed his window. He turned and blinked under Yukika's curious gaze. "You're awake."

She nodded, pulling herself out of the flustered state. "Who was…?"

"Shisui."

"Oh…"

"…He came by to see if everything was okay."

"Hmm? Why wouldn't it be?"

"You were… missing."

"Oh, right… I… umm… I guess I forgot about that… Sorry."

"It's fine."

Yukika sat up and smoothed out her skirt, and Itachi stood for a while before taking a seat next to her.

"My hair feels… heavy," Yukika said, baffled. She reached a hand back and touched her braided hair. "When did I braid my hair?" Strangely, she had actually directed that question towards Itachi.

He had the laugh ready in his throat, but it died there when he realized how abnormal it was for her to do that. She had always been forgetful, but lately it seemed to be getting worse. A few weeks previous, the last time Itachi had been home, he'd needed to walk her home because she'd forgotten the way. "I braided it," he answered gravely.

Yukika was too tired to notice his sudden change of mood. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You braided my hair… in my sleep?"

He nodded slowly as he stared at the carpet through nervous, glazed-over eyes, and despite the urge to fill the void, Yukika did not speak.

ooooooo

"Itachi? Itachi, sweetie, are you in there?" Mikoto Uchiha pounded on her son's door as hard as she could without breaking it. All the while she was praying for an answer. As far as she knew he'd been gone all night.

What if he hadn't come back? Did that mean he was still out there looking for her? What if something horrible had happened? She should have gone out looking for him! She should've told Fugaku to look for him…! Why had she let him go in the first place?

Her maternal instincts were screaming questions and accusations at her.

The doorknob turning slowly made her want to yell out joyously, but her son's angry face in the doorway did not.

"Mother…" he hissed between gritted teeth. His eyes were like black acid melting her own and rotting her thoughts. "What… do you want?" He was standing in a position that made it hard for her to see into the room, and the fact that he was shirtless did not go unnoticed. Any other time she would've said something like any good mother would, but his eyes and his posture and his tone of voice were all too aggressive and threatening for her to form any words of her own.

He'd been behaving this way quite often lately, shunning Mikoto and Fugaku, and everyone else in the clan for that matter. He was still quiet and calm like usual, but now these traits seemed hateful and... evil almost. She cursed herself for thinking such a thing. What kind of a mother was she? Had she really just thought her son evil?

She looked back to his eyes and blinked. He was almost her height… how strange. "I just wanted to make sure you were home…"

"Obviously, if my bedroom door is locked, then I'm home." Itachi turned away and she heard him mutter, "…and you call yourself a Shinobi."

Mikoto choked back fear and hurt as she simply walked away.

ooooooo

"Wasn't that… a bit harsh?" Yukika asked as Itachi closed his bedroom door. He said nothing and walked over to where she lay on his bed. He slid his body under the covers and placed his lips to her neck where they had previously been.

"I've never seen you act that way towards your mother..."

He ignored her once again, gliding his tongue up her throat. She shivered and lifted her chin. "Itachi…!" Yukika didn't know whether to be angered that he was ignoring her, or embarrassed at what he was doing.

"I love you," he mumbled onto her skin, changing the subject and rendering her breathless and speechless. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. In response, he kissed her fiercely before rolling on top of her. She made a small sound in the back of her throat and ran her tongue over his parted lips. It was Itachi's turn to shiver as his tongue met hers.

Suddenly, there were a familiar two notes drifting through the air as the doorbell rang. Itachi tried to ignore it despite Yukika's attempted refusal, but when his father called out his name he could no more.

He stood and reached for his shirt as Yukika fixed her hair and smoothed her European looking dress. He'd always wondered where she'd gotten it, but it was always a fleeting thing, and he'd never bothered to actually ask.

Itachi heard his father yell something about Yukika, and he watched her freeze for a moment before flying out the door. "Yukika...!" He followed her out of the room, and everything seemed to slow down as he reached her.

The look on her face was one of uncertainty, alarm, and above all fright. Her eyes were wide and wet, and her arms were wrapped around her stomach and chest as if she were trying to keep her insides from falling to the floor. Her hands grasped at the skirt of her dress for support. Itachi could see the sweat that clung to her forehead, and for once he was afraid.

He was afraid to look, but he did, and what he saw made a shiver ride down his spine and his fists and jaw clench in fury.

It was _him_.

**End of Chapter 11**

I am so so so so so so SO sorry it took so long. A good friend of mine yelled at me to update, so you can all thank her for that.

Anyway, I know you're all wondering, "Holy s#&t!!! Did they... like… DO IT!?" To which I will answer, "NO! They did not!" Just thought I should let you know that nothing dirty happened between our Itachi and Yukika. Not yet at least... there, I said it! Yes, that's right folks, there _will _be a lemon chapter eventually, but I plan on inserting lines so that you don't have to read that part of the chapter if you don't want to.

Thank you for reading! Please Review!!! I love you guys!!!


	13. Family

Disclaimer: Oh no! I'm running out of catchy things to say!!! What am I gonna do? Uhh... Uhh... I DON'T OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES I OWN MY OCS PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM I LOVE ITACHI!!! ...boohoo...

**Family**

In the doorway to Itachi's home stood Yukio Fujiwara, father of Yukika and Kumiko. His hair was a dull black—his eyes a slanted version of Yukika's and filled with a calm sort of wrath. He wore a simple white formal shirt and black pants, and showed no signs of being a shinobi aside from his slightly guarded stance—back strait, feet firmly planted, arms at his sides. His eyes were locked on the lighter, currently wider version of his own.

It was exactly that moment that Itachi realized, even in all his years of knowing and loving Yukika; he had never once met this man.

His next realization was laced with anger. This man… No. This _beast_ was her father. Her _father_. The one who had inflicted the countless bruises, and the reason Yukika flinched when any man raised his hand—why she even flinched when Itachi did so.

The prodigy's fists clenched so tightly it hurt, and his sharingan flared uncontrollably. From his throat came a soft, enraged noise, and Yukio's eyes slid over to him. What Yukio did next made Itachi want to scream. In all his life he'd never been so furious, so ready to kill out of pure hatred.

The monster of Yukika's nightmares smirked. He _smirked _at Itachi as if he _knew_ that Itachi hated him, and knew exactly why.

Itachi met his look with a glare, but at the last moment before the Uchiha's mental control broke, he quickly turned his head. His blood-red eyes then fell on Yukika, who was now looking into the abyss, seeing everything, but at the same time seeing nothing at all. Her body was no longer rigid, but limp, and Itachi's heart jumped to his throat at the sight. It reminded him of when they were small.

There were times when she'd come to school looking like that, and the entire day that's how she would remain—calm and quiet and blind to everything: dead. He would try his hardest to pull her back, but still she would be lifeless. It almost seemed as if her soul had left her body, like she was hallow. Itachi wondered frightfully if this is how she always was at home.

"Good morning," Yukio offered pleasantly to everyone in the room, bowing as he spoke.

Itachi's mother and father bowed in return and his mother said cheerfully, "You must be Yukio Fujiwara! It's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

He nodded, and again Itachi wanted to scream. What was she doing!? Didn't she know who this was!?

But she didn't. Itachi's mother had no idea what this man had done and _still_ did to Itachi's beloved Yukika. No one knew… but what of her mother? Didn't Yukika's mother know? A father is one thing, but surely a mother would stop it. After all, mothers are supposed to have an undeniably strong bond with their children. Perhaps Yukio beat the mother too.

"Yukika, I'm afraid it's time to go home now." Itachi looked back to Yukio and then again to the daughter this man so ruthlessly punished. Suddenly, the look on Yukika's face changed, and the new one was unsettling to Itachi. It reminded him… of a pet. She looked like a puppy that had just been caught chewing on the furniture. It made his stomach churn.

Yukika nodded, and in a very faint whisper, obediently said, "Yes father." She then started towards the man.

Panic raced through Itachi's veins, and in a last attempt to keep his love with him, he reached for her. "Yukika!"

She stopped mid-step. "I'm sorry Itachi-san, but I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" When she turned there were tears in her autumn eyes, and he nearly choked when she mouthed, "stay". He took a step foreword but she shook her head.

When the door closed on them, Mikoto said happily, "It's so nice to finally meet him." To this Itachi's father gave a slight nod, and Sasuke, who had been silently in the doorway said, "That's Yukika's dad?" then to Itachi; "Onii-san… what's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Itachi snapped in return.

The young Uchiha shook his head slowly. "That's where I'm going now," he replied, gesturing to his backpack.

Everything seemed as if it were happening much, much, too fast. Itachi's head was pounding and his eyes darted around the room.

As his father Fugaku silently vanished, Itachi heard his mother's worried voice, questioning him about his exposed sharingan.

Itachi did not answer, he was too filled with frustration and dread to deal with so much. He simply turned and marched back to his bedroom.

Once inside, he grabbed his dresser, and threw it to the ground.

ooooooo

Pain. Searing pain everywhere.

How long had she been sleeping? For how many hours had the beatings gone on? How long had it taken her to pass out from the pain? How was Itachi? Was he worried? Did he obey her command? Or did he follow?

The questions were too many, and the pain—much like a tight and very suffocating blanket—was too horrible.

Yukika gave a shot at rising from her small bed, but failed miserably. When would she be able to walk again…?

Her back hurt so badly, and her legs were almost numb. There was a swelling of her cheek that she could not only feel, but see as she looked down. Her head was throbbing like someone was taking a hammer to it, and she didn't need to look to know of the new bruises she'd undoubtedly obtained.

The beatings always hurt more when they had meaning in their scripts. This one had been a bit of an interrogation of the young woman. Her father had wanted to know exactly how much information Itachi had received of her in the past few years. Luckily, she never said a word. Unluckily, it had made him hit her harder.

She tried once again to stand, but only fell in time with her tears of agony.

Suddenly there was a loud rapping at the door, and Yukika cried out in protest for her pounding head. In response to this, a soft cackle sounded through the little house.

Her head turned to see the shadow of her sister's perfect form through the door.

"Yukika, darling, sweet sister, what ever is the matter?" Kumiko taunted, offering more laughter.

Rage buckled the young demon's slender body, and she thought of how hard it would be to _not_ kill Kumiko if it weren't for her current state.

"Oh, come now Yukika, father and _my_ mother are gone, can't we play?"

Yukika blinked, hard. Had she heard that correctly? Her sister's mirth was unbearable and distracting, but she was sure she'd said, "my mother", specifically.

The door slid on its tracks, and the stunning Kumiko Fujiwara crept into the room. She knelt next to her sister's bed and rested her head on its yellow-clad face.

"Did you know," her sister began in a sinister whisper, "that I learned something very interesting the other day?"

"See, I was wondering—as I'm sure you have before as well—why you have that awful silver hair of yours. I suppose I always assumed it was because you're a filthy little demon, but still, it seemed odd. So I asked father, and he told me a surprising story that I'm going to tell you now.

You see, years ago when father was younger, he was the last member of our dieing clan. They'd all fallen victim to a sickness our kekkei genkai brings, that's why father no longer goes on missions as a shinobi, and why we have no other relatives.

It was his goal to see his clan thrive again, so he searched for a wife. It was not long before he stumbled upon evidence of a previously arranged marriage between he and a woman by the name of Yumemi Kooriko. Naturally, father was thrilled because he'd finally found a bride."

Yukika's eyes were growing wide despite herself. A million and one questions drifted through her clouded mind.

"He did all he could to contact this woman. Eventually his work paid off, and not long after meeting Yumemi, they were wed. Father wasn't really in love with her, she was pretty, but it was mostly for his clan, so he didn't mind her flaws.

Well, at least, he didn't mind most of them."

Yukika was now listening to her sister's words with rapt fascination.

"The truth is, his new wife had a deep dark secret, and when father found out, he was furious. He hadn't known previously because of a genjutsu she'd always had around her, and by then, with her pregnant, it was too late to start over.

One day, while out visiting a friend of his, he met a woman so beautiful it nearly brought him to his knees—and these are his words, not mine." Kumiko paused to wink at her sister.

"He fell in love with her almost immediately, and it didn't take long for this new woman to become pregnant too. This made Yumemi very angry, for father didn't even bother hiding it from her. She began to act crazily, mumbling to herself and having fits of rage."

_And may the spawn of the whore he prefers over me be as hideous as my claws are sharp… _The quote from such a recent dream startled Yukika into a fearful realization.

Kumiko continued, "Meanwhile father was devising a plan to fool the village. See, Yumemi never really went out much, the heat bothered her greatly, so no one really ever saw her, and since she was from another land, only a very few knew what she _looked_ like even.

She'd always said that it was custom to give birth at home in her clan, so he tricked her into trusting him by agreeing to this.

Father's plan was this; Yumemi and the other woman would both have home births. When Yumemi gave birth, he would kill her and the child. He would say that this _new _woman and _her_ child had always been his family, and all would be well.

Un_fortunately_ though, Yumemi was no fool. She knew what father was up to, and she placed an open curse on him. Straight to his face she told him that if he took the life of her child he would surely die, one way or another. Father wasn't worried at first, but as time passed, he realized what Yumemi could do and he feared for his life.

When the day of the older child's birth came, everything went wrong. Yumemi fled after giving birth, and father was left with a little girl he didn't want, but was afraid to kill.

He named this little hell-spawn Yukika Fujiwara. She has her mother's silver hair and ears. She is a half-demon, and father hates her."

Yukika was silent for a long while, and Kumiko smiled pleasantly at her. Finally she found her lost voice and whispered, "And… the other woman?"

Kumiko's cackling returned and she replied, "Oh, her daughter is just as beautiful as she is. They both have rosy hair and pretty blue eyes. The mother's name is Reina Fujiwara, and the daughter is named Kumiko for her everlasting beauty."

With a flip of that rosy hair and a smirk on those perfect lips, the world and all its merciless hate came crashing down around Yukika, and the tears in her eyes spilled over like tiny droplets of pain. She wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to hold in her last meal.

It didn't help, and her sister left the room as Yukika turned and vomited shamefully into the trash.

ooooooo

The scorching sun above the world pressed his giant hand down upon Konoha's citizens as Itachi ambled through the village streets, continually wiping the sweat from his neck. He'd been training and doing laps around the village for hours, desperately trying to calm his hungry wrath. In the end he'd found that it just couldn't be satisfied, and so he finally arrived at his destination.

As far as Itachi knew, Yukika had lived in the same house all her life. He'd never been inside, of course, but he figured knew the exterior of it better than that of his own home. He'd always wanted to see inside, but Yukika had never failed to give off the vibe that she wanted him to stay away.

Now, as he climbed the steps to the front door of that small house, he realized that truthfully, he wasn't sure what he would do once inside.

Regardless, he knocked on the entrance.

ooooooo

Yukika crawled from her room as the door was thumped on yet again. She wasn't sure why she even bothered, it was not as if she could answer the door in her state without the visitor having questions, and she guessed that that wouldn't end too well.

Maybe she was just curious; after all, no one ever really came to their door on account of her parents never answering.

Yukika stopped in the front room and moved to hug her knees to her chest. Reina wasn't her mother. There was no blood relation between the two what so ever. In a way it was refreshing, but also it was painful in a way that was beyond words.

Reina had never been there for Yukika, and now it made sense as to why that was. It was nice to know that there might be a mother out there who cared for her, and now, at least, she knew that she was not the only of her kind. Perhaps she could find her mother, and when that day came, she told herself, she would finally be happy.

A tiny smile perched itself upon her lips as she thought of Itachi joining her in her search. The two could leave the village, and when she found her mother she could learn all kinds of demonic things about herself. Then, life would be truly wonderful.

The pounding sounded at the door yet again, followed by a nervous, "Where is she?"

The recognition of that deep, unruffled voice electrocuted Yukika and forced her off of the floor. Only after her hand made contact with the door did her body remember its injuries, and she flung the thing open, landing in Itachi's arms.

"I thank the gods for your reflexes Ita-kun," Yukika said, exasperated, shaking her head.

"Yukika!"

She looked up and her eyes fell on Itachi's throat, she didn't want to see the look of concern in his eyes that she knew would come at the sight of her sores. She saw him swallow once, hard, and then heard him sigh.

Itachi hugged her close, and the sound of him inhaling her scent was both calming and familiar.

"Is… anyone home?" Itachi whispered softly into her exposed ear.

She shook her head and shivered.

Itachi nodded and led her frail body onto the couch, closing the door behind him. He then spent around an hour nurturing her wounds, all the while Yukika watching him in absorption. Never before had she experienced another being treating her this way. She'd always met her own medical needs.

Finally Itachi finished, and as he went to take a seat beside his now bandaged love, he said softly to her, "Yukika, there's something very important I need to tell you."

She lifted her head, ready to listen. There was something in his obsidian eyes—cast down as if to study the carpeting—that bothered her. There was an uncommon endlessness in them that seemed to be weighing the unspoken words in his mind.

His position, too, reeked of secrecy and caution—hands clasped, fingers laced; white knuckled, elbows on his knees, back slouched.

Yukika waited for a long while, wondering when Itachi would be ready to speak, and praying that her parents' absence would remain as it was. She could see if she peeked out the window, that the sun was settling into the horizon for the goodnight sleep he so deserved, and that the sky was growing into a cotton-candy pink with grape-juice purples and blueberry blues at her edges.

All at once Yukika noticed how very childish she could be at times.

Looking over at her love, she saw that he had not moved. He reminded her of a corpse—frozen, eyes wide open and contemplating. In fact, it had been a while since she'd last caught a blink from him… She could practically _see_ the aridity of those coal black orbs. It seemed as if he'd never blink again.

At that moment, Itachi blinked, and Yukika strained trying not to giggle.

Unfortunately, the humor was fleeting and the room eventually fell back into silence. Then, at last, Itachi hoarsely cleared his throat and looked into Yukika's auburn eyes.

With one cavernous breath followed by an edgy sigh—calmly and slowly as if making sure she would hear him correctly—he said, "I'm going to kill every last member of the Uchiha Clan, and when it's all said and done, I'll be leaving the village."

**End of Chapter 12**

Hmm, I wonder what he means by that? XD

You'll notice that it seems as though I've made a few mistakes in the plot, but I assure you I'm doing this purposely. For example: Itachi just said he was going to kill _all_ of them. Things will be filled in eventually, so have no fear.

Thank you for reading!!! Please review!!! Bye bye!!!


End file.
